


家庭问题

by maskmao



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Loki (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmao/pseuds/maskmao
Summary: 当Bucky和Steve遭遇婚姻危机（新增未完结番外2）





	1. Chapter 1

我想写个家庭 现实的那种文 ABO HE向

 

好长时间以来，那念头总是会忽然出现，洗澡的时候，做爱的时候，吃早餐的时候，走路的时候，一起坐在沙发上看电视的时候……那种感觉就像吃坏的东西开始在胃里发酵，一阵抓不住的恶烦从喉咙口涌上，却吐不出来，他忽然疲于手上的任何事。

离开史蒂夫会怎样？

 

今天是周五的旧电影日。他们刚从阿富汗回来的那段日子，史蒂夫迷恋上老战争片，黑白色的模糊画面把硝烟味稀释了，满足老兵们的战场情结，无害的那种。后来看腻了战争片，他们开始找各种其他题材的旧电影，恐怖片让人发笑，爱情片让人沉默，但无论如何，安全的抱在一起看电影，不必担心下一刻响起的警报，这很好。

那是他们结婚的第一年。

巴奇翻找着架子上的电影，他有点走神，但仍然有四分之一的心思觉得《活死人之夜》看起来不错，活死人，之夜，嗯哼，他自嘲的想。

汽车的轰鸣声，他抬起头，看到他家的雪佛兰停在了店门口。车窗摇下，史蒂夫挥了挥手，他点点头，拿着手中的碟去柜台结账。

“认真的，你什么时候迷恋上丧尸片了？”史蒂夫拿过巴奇租的碟，好笑地看着封面上女人夸张的惊恐表情，”你以前还说丧尸战斗力还不如鹅。”

巴奇耸耸肩，“我最近在研究丧尸病毒。”

“你最近在研究丧尸病毒？是我理解的那个丧尸病毒吗？”

“没错。如果你被感染了，你会开始肢体麻木，健忘，对任何事情失去兴趣，心跳得越来越慢，最终就会变成丧尸。”

“听起来像抑郁症，有可能吗，抑郁症和丧尸？”

巴奇摇摇头，“不知道，但精神科医师肯定不建议你吃人。”他把头靠着车窗，挂上安全带，熟悉的街景滑过，再有两个红绿灯就能到家了。他听到史蒂夫轻轻笑，他的丈夫揉了揉他的长发，就好像他总是会做的那样。

 

礼拜天的时候，他收到了怀恩中心的邮件。那时候他刚晨跑回来，史蒂夫去洗澡了，兴致勃勃地暗示他可以一起，他没搭理他。他坐在沙发上，用手机查看邮箱，邮件是昨晚收到的，距离他发出不到2天，效率挺快，他原来以为周一才会收到，或者更棒，永远收不到。

邮件很简单，说他的情况需要去中心做进一步检查和专门的医生面谈，才能知道结果，他可以通过网站或者电话进行预约。

他删掉了邮件，想要假装没有这件事，但电话号码已经牢牢记在脑海里，拜他早年的战场生涯所赐，他还是习惯性的记住一切过目的数字。

史蒂夫从浴室出来，拿着水杯在他身边坐下，他喜欢粘着他，就算他俩现在都湿漉漉的，一点也不好受。

“有什么有趣的吗？”

“Ashley Madison被黑客攻击，一大群人大概都要睡不着觉了。”巴奇翻看着手机里的新闻。

史蒂夫摇头，他不喜欢这些，无论是外遇网站还是黑客，他的朋友山姆说他像是40年代的人，坚持着过去时代的价值，诚实，质朴，热爱生活，重视家庭，从一而终。

他是最好的那种人，值得最好的奖励。

巴奇站起来，“我去洗澡了。”

他又感觉到了，他的胃开始不舒服。

 

周一他在茶水间遇到了洛基。这家伙周末也在加班，黑框也遮不住黑眼圈，头发乱糟糟地绑在耳后，一股香烟和咖啡的味道。

“回去洗个澡，你看起来糟透了。”他忍不住提醒他。

洛基喝了口咖啡，拖着椅子坐下，摘掉眼镜，疲惫地揉着发红的双眼，“It's ok。顺利的话专题今天就能完成，我就可以休息两天了。”

他打了个哈欠，从口袋里掏出烟，想想又塞回去，抬起头望着巴奇，“上次你和我说的事情，怎么样了？”

巴奇下意识地往人来人往的门口看看，好像史蒂夫会忽然蹦出来似的。

他有点恨自己这样，拿起咖啡往嘴里灌，含糊地说，“他们说我得自己去做个检查。”

洛基点头，“行啊，需要我陪你吗？”

“再说吧。”巴奇不想再谈这个，他觉得他的胃又开始打鼓了，他忙着躲避这个，“你这么拼，老板都要偷笑。”

洛基翘起腿，嗤笑，“你知道他从来都不是主要问题。”

巴奇当然知道。洛基的故事曾经是他们杂志社的传奇，时尚主编劳菲森先生在一场上流宴会上偶遇了石油巨头之子索尔，索尔对这位绿眼睛的记者一见钟情，两人闪电结婚。然而这不是故事的高潮，巴奇至今记得，那天洛基打电话给他，他的多年好友在电话里冷静地和他说，自己惹了麻烦，很糟糕。

洛基在结婚半年后偷偷打掉了孩子，而这对于一个omega是违法的，他大概面临8个月的牢狱之灾。巴奇等着同行铺天盖地的报道，然而什么都没有发生，巴奇和史蒂夫猜测是索尔在维护他。

但这不代表他的alpha不生气，他们分居了，洛基把所有的精力都投入到工作中，有一次巴奇小心地问他，和索尔是否还有联系？

洛基当时正在吃披萨外卖，他叼着披萨，皱着眉，用油腻腻的手从乱七八糟的办公桌上翻出一本杂志，随手翻到一页，“《索尔密会美女科学家，维也纳共度良宵》，我们杂志娱乐版的，这算联系吗？”

“然而他们一直没有离婚。”巴奇和史蒂夫说，“就算我们离了，他们也不会离，我猜。”

史蒂夫顿了顿，伸出手握住巴奇的下巴，“别说这种话，我不喜欢。”

巴奇好笑地看着他严肃的丈夫，凑上去亲亲他，“yes，captain。”

这句玩笑不知不觉间变得如此真实，却是巴奇从来没想到的，也许我们说过的每句话都会有余音，所以有时候真该学会闭嘴。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

秋天来得早，巴奇从柜子里翻出夹克，顺便把史蒂夫的也找出来。他们有段时间常常混穿彼此的衣服，开始只是拿错了，后来就好玩似的故意打扮得像对方，直到巴奇实在受不了史蒂夫40年代的审美，而巴奇的衣服穿在史蒂夫身上，怎么都好像是偷来的。

认识30年，在一起8年，他们也没有变成对方。

这是好事吗？巴奇想，他最近变得开始爱想这一类的问题，爱情是恒久的忍耐，还是一瞬的心动，是最终融为一体，还是站在两端彼此拉扯，体味那绷紧的较量。

他考虑去借一些这类的书，他从前是不屑这类书的，他喜欢小说，喜欢故事，可是他不够聪明，读过的故事转眼就忘，既不知道写作的技巧，也探寻不到作者的内心，所以他现在只能写写新闻。史蒂夫就不一样，他喜欢历史，从小就喜欢，他喜欢就会去研究，那些历史上发生的巨大事件最终是如何落于细微的日常，那些著名的人物是怎样在一餐一著之间掀起万丈风波。他喜欢这一类的东西，小时候在课桌下偷看，脑袋耷拉在腿间，现在站在讲台上，被学生们偷拍——最帅的历史老师。

我的，巴奇偷偷的想，有点开心。

 

他预约了下午2点半的一次面谈，所以吃了中饭就打算走人。在停车场，被叫住，洛基边穿大衣边跑上来。

“一起去吧。”他的朋友直接拉开车门坐上来，完全不打算解释下。

“你有没有，我是说，咨询过律师？”洛基一只手搭着车窗，尽量自然地说，

巴奇没说话，转了个弯，上了直路，才开口，“no。”

接下来他们一直到怀恩中心，都没人再说话。

 

怀恩中心是洛城最好的omega专业护理中心，但是并不意味着它不是粉色的。巴奇不明白为什么他们一律要是粉色的，粉色的抑制剂，粉色的护理洗液，粉色的小册子，甚至代表omega关怀保护的标志也是粉丝带，也许色谱的确有心理作用，但他并没有感觉安慰一点。

还没有轮到他，他坐在沙发上，洛基在他边上翘着他的长腿，玩着手机。

“你来过吗？”巴奇问。

洛基从手机里抬起头，又很快把视线落回正在玩的游戏上，“没有，我们有私人医生。”

“哦。”巴奇点头，他想那真不错啊，不用等待，也不用忍受很多很多的粉色。

“事实上，我去了一家私人小诊所。”洛基说，伴随着手机里游戏“哐、哐”声，“三周的时候，一个认识的人帮忙的，在偏僻的乡下，我骗索尔要去做个采访，在那里躺了一个星期。”

巴奇点点头，不知道怎么回答，他从来没有问过洛基那件事的具体情况，这是一条线，如果洛基想要说，他随时都愿意带着热可可去找他，但是如果他不想说，他永远都不会问。

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯先生吗？”一个年轻的男人这时候忽然出现在他们面前，有礼貌地微笑着，“请跟我来。”

 

晚上的时候，史蒂夫做了一大盆意大利面，他们把沙发茶几上乱七八糟的东西收拾了，一起坐在电视前吃晚饭。

“有时候，我真的不明白为什么我们要买餐桌。”巴奇喜欢说些这样的话烦史蒂夫。

史蒂夫笑着说，“别说的你不喜欢这样，小时候我们可以从早到晚除了上厕所一直窝在沙发上看电视。”

巴奇是故意的，他就是喜欢史蒂夫说小时候，少年时代，还有在阿富汗的那些日子，那是他们共有的回忆，近来，这些变得越来越珍贵，他不停地诱使史蒂夫告诉他，他们从前是怎样怎样的，他需要知道，那些过去一直都在。

“你知道这不是个好习惯吧？”他把意大利面塞进嘴里。

“是的，妈咪。”史蒂夫笑着坐在他身边，“对不起，妈咪，就这一次，please。”

他错开目光，意大利面在嘴里化成一团，他想了半天才记得要用牙齿去切割它们，他机械地动了两下嘴，下一步却忘记如何咽下它们。他悄悄放下碗，趁史蒂夫换台的时候，捂住嘴，想要咽下去，可是那些黏糊糊的面条就是不肯合作，他的喉咙吞咽了几下，整个胃都被提了上来。

他终于从沙发上跳起来，冲进洗手间，甩上门，按下反扣，抱着马桶，吐了出来。

史蒂夫在外面敲门，声音里都是焦急，“巴奇，怎么了？你还好吗，开门！”

他努力让自己不要发出响亮的干呕声，可是那些长久以来被压制的胃绞痛，一旦开始发作，就集体造反，停不下来。等他吐得不能再吐，抬起头来，额前的头发都汗湿了，脸颊不正常的潮红，他冲掉污物，洗了一把脸，过程中他听到门口安静下来，他知道史蒂夫正皱眉站在门口，忧心忡忡，他能描绘出他抿着的嘴唇线条。

他把马桶盖翻下来，疲惫地坐下，脑子里空空地，好像也全吐光了。敲门声又响起来，“开门，巴奇。”

史蒂夫，他的队长下了命令。

他站起来，把门打开，史蒂夫伸手环住他，眉头紧皱着，“你不舒服，病了？”

他们靠得很近，史蒂夫身上熟悉的味道让他喉咙发疼，他拼命抑制住自己，但眼泪还是往下掉，他听到自己说，“我想我怀孕了。”

史蒂夫一瞬间紧绷了，巴奇能感觉到，他的alpha像一只被吓到的猫咪，定住了，背脊微弓，接着疑惑、震惊、激动和兴奋一下子全涌上他的脸，他的表情被拉扯地乱糟糟，那种惯常的史蒂夫式地沉稳不见了，简直像个陌生人。

“真的吗，巴奇？是真的吗？”史蒂夫握住巴奇的手臂，那散发热力的手掌就像要在巴奇的手臂上烫下印子。

他真的很开心，巴奇想，开始恨他。

“当然是骗你的。”巴奇说，他的目光从史蒂夫脸上错开，看向身后，他们的沙发上堆着毯子，意大利面放在茶几上，几听啤酒还没打开，倒在地上，有一听滚到了电视柜下。

“史蒂夫，我们离婚吧。”巴奇说。

TBC

 

文风窒郁都是因为题材的缘故，我一直是搞笑役来着。。。


	3. Chapter 3

那天是巴奇的35岁生日。

他们在泳池边办起了派对。史蒂夫的朋友和巴奇的朋友，还有一些邻居，乱哄哄地聚集在一起，水声，音乐声，食物的香气，一切都特别好。

巴奇喝得有点多，一直露出那种湿漉漉的微笑，让史蒂夫移不开眼睛，但派对还没有结束，史蒂夫被他们的朋友拖来拖去去，巴奇只能时常一个人坐在泳池边的躺椅上。

洛基端着酒杯移动到他身边，他穿着颇为正式的衣服，和周围以裤衩为主题风格的派对格格不入，只有在这时巴奇才会想起他是英国人。他喝着颜色诡异的酒，除了眼睛比平时还要绿，看起来跟工作时候没什么不同。

“生日快乐，寿星。”他低头看他的朋友。

巴奇抬起眼皮，从浓密的睫毛下看他，玻璃酒杯抵在嘴唇上，轻轻碾磨。

他喝得真的有点多。

“停下，我是个Omega记得吗？”洛基扶住额头。

巴奇抬高眉毛，一副傻兮兮的样子。

洛基附身在他耳边，起身的时候，满意地看到他的朋友脸更红了。

“也许我们应该早点结束，把时间留给你和史蒂夫。”洛基微笑着说。

 

他真的去招呼那些玩疯了的家伙，这时候索尔来了。史蒂夫和巴奇曾在派对前联系过索尔，为了避免尴尬，他们打算分开邀请他和洛基，当时索尔说他在国外，最近都没时间回来，下次再聚。

显然，索尔为了巴奇的生日，更改了时间表。

他的朋友金色的头发比之前长了，随意地束在脑后，穿着史蒂夫绝对不会知道的名牌衣服，却乱糟糟地似乎被狠狠揉搓过，露出大片不必要的胸肌，加上他那台颜色夸张的跑车和怀里曲线玲珑的巴西女孩，生动诠释了花花公子这个词。

“你好吗，我的朋友。”索尔张开手臂，给力史蒂夫一个大大的拥抱，然后拉过身边的女孩，介绍道，“这是迪尔玛。”

史蒂夫礼貌地和女孩握手，即便心里完全不是这么一回事，史蒂夫也不会表现出来。

“我们的寿星在哪？你该不会把他藏起来了吧？”索尔边说边绕过史蒂夫，往里头走，迪尔玛跟在他身边，高跟鞋急促地敲着地板。

然后索尔看到了洛基，他的丈夫抱着手臂靠在泳池边的玻璃门上，和周围的某个人交谈。巴奇从躺椅上坐起来，他看看索尔，又转头看洛基，酒精让他思考变慢了，一时间他不知道该做什么阻止接下来可能发生的任何事。

好在洛基自己发现了索尔，他愣了愣，便又转过头去继续和身边人说话，一副完全不认识的模样。

索尔并不受影响，他揽过迪尔玛，走向巴奇，“生日快乐，寿星，你就这样躺在椅子上过你的生日吗？”

史蒂夫扶起巴奇，抱歉地说，“他喝多了。”

索尔大笑，“你宠坏他了，史蒂夫。”

然后他们进行了些这啊那啊的交谈，巴奇一点也没记住，他脑袋晕晕的，全部力气都在努力控制自己不要往洛基的方向看。

 

稍晚些时候，巴奇在夜风中清醒了点。娜塔莎和布鲁斯坐在泳池边共享一瓶红酒，他并不想打扰他们，自己一个人回到室内。他在沙发上看到那个巴西女孩，她正和山姆的妻子莫妮卡聊天，莫妮卡怀孕了，脸上是孕妇常有的那种疲惫而幸福的表情，她允许女孩把手放在她的肚子上，感受那种被充满的感觉。

“嘿，巴奇，好点了吗？”莫妮卡看到他，招招手，“你喝太多了，亲爱的。”

巴奇点头，有点不好意思，“其他人呢？”

“克林特他们先走了，孩子们要睡觉了，史蒂夫他们在厨房，索尔饿了。”

“他下了飞机就赶过来。”迪尔玛解释道。

巴奇点点头，他没问洛基，他猜那家伙肯定在索尔离开视线后，以最快速度逃跑了，不过他并不打算拆穿他。

 

厨房亮着灯，巴奇看到史蒂夫背对着他坐在高脚凳上，宽阔的肩膀把他的过时T恤绷得紧紧的，那线条让他分心，然而下一秒他听到自己的名字——

“也许你应该和巴奇谈谈。”山姆缓慢地说道，他的声音很沉稳，是他参加老兵互助会时候的那种语气，那种“你应该做点什么帮助你自己摆脱困境”的语气。

这让巴奇停下了脚步。

史蒂夫没有回答，说话的是索尔，澳洲人没有吃东西，而是拎着酒瓶。

“为什么不呢，巴奇看起来很喜欢小孩，我是说他至少不像洛基，我的omega简直把’反人类‘几个字写在脸上。”

史蒂夫和山姆都笑了，索尔有些不好意思，但更多的是委屈和生气，“我根本不敢想，他可能干过多少坏事，哪个omega会杀掉自己的小孩。”

他把酒瓶放在桌上，似乎担心自己捏碎了，但还是忍不住，用力锤了一下桌面，“操。”

史蒂夫伸手拍拍他的朋友，换了话题，“所以，巴西女孩？”

索尔无所谓地耸耸肩。

“史蒂夫，你们没做过这方面的准备吗？”山姆有些好奇，毕竟他们结婚已经很久了。

“巴奇从没有提过，而我觉得应该尊重他。”史蒂夫拿起酒瓶，又放下，他第一次觉得困惑，“是这样吗？”

“也许他在等你提，man。”山姆看着他，“你们应该好好谈谈，就像是有时候我们都希望给对方最好的，但那不是对方想要的。”

“而且，你的确想要一个孩子，不是吗？”

史蒂夫点点头，他拿起酒瓶，和他的朋友们碰在一起。

巴奇转过身，赤脚踏在地毯上，悄无声息，他一个人走回客厅，莫妮卡看到他，惊讶地皱眉，“亲爱的，你怎么了，脸色那么难看？”

他转过头，巴西女孩好奇地看着他，年轻的脸庞泛着动人的光泽。

“你知道索尔没有离婚吧？”他听到自己提高声音问。他也不知道自己哪根神经搭错了，他就这样问出来，他注意到莫妮卡震惊的表情。

而那女孩在最初的惊愕过后，瞪大的眼睛里怒意勃发，“这不关你的事情，好吗？你没有立场评判我！”

在他们开始难看地争吵起来之前，听到动静的史蒂夫跑了过来，巴奇看到索尔皱着眉，跟在后面，他的小女友在看到他的第一眼就打算冲上去，巴奇比她更快，他直接推开史蒂夫，给了索尔结结实实的一拳。

用他的金属左臂。

所有人都愣住了，然后他听到不知道什么时候出现在客厅的洛基小声低呼，“哇哦，我错过了什么？”

“答应我，下次别再我出去抽烟的时候开始好吗？”他兴致勃勃地看着索尔，上前搂了搂巴奇。

巴奇显然还没有从自己揍了索尔这件事中恢复过来，他挣脱开洛基，在史蒂夫想要上前的时候摇了摇手，“我累了，我先去睡了。”

他一个人走上楼梯，把自己关进卧室。

 

第二天他给洛基打了电话，在最初的几分钟后，开始语无伦次地诉说一切，他不明白为什么他们需要孩子，他不想要孩子，从来没有想过要孩子，为什么，难道现在的一切都不够好吗？

难道他从来没有真正了解过史蒂夫吗？

”你知道你不想要的话，史蒂夫一定不会逼你的吧？”洛基缓缓说。

巴奇没有回答。

洛基长叹一声，“而你总是会给史蒂夫一切他想要的。”

挂了电话，几分钟后，巴奇收到洛基的短信，里面是一个网址，以及——

“你以前受过很严重的伤，为你未来的孩子好，你最好去这里咨询下再做，还有，你真的就是一个蠢货。”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

以防万一，他还是在上班时间偷偷搜索了下“离婚 omega”。

他不觉得这有用，他只是想知道一般流程，一个试图离开自己alpha的omega需要做什么准备。

下班前他接到史蒂夫的电话，他的丈夫告诉他，他把家门钥匙放在门口第二个花坛下面。巴奇拿着电话，话筒里史蒂夫的声音同往常一样温和平静。

“我暂时住在酒店，之后再想办法。”

巴奇没有询问“之后”是什么，另一个房子，还是另一个omega。

“好的，我会先和我的律师谈谈。”他以同样温和平静的语气回答。

电话那头停顿了下。

“巴奇……”

“先这样吧，史蒂夫，就，先这样吧。”他打断他，他还没做好准备开始一场谈话，他很害怕。

就像那天晚上一样，他被自己吓坏了，＂我们离婚吧＂明明是他说的，但是被他抛出去的话却带着可见的恶意向他扑来，他被吓得睁大了眼睛，退后一步，后背抵在墙上，他立刻想到重新躲进卫生间，像只慌不择路的兔子。

可是史蒂夫抓住他了，他从不知道他有那么大力气，他紧抓着他的肩膀，把他摁在墙上，他条件发射地想要反击，可是alpha强烈的信息素却让他手脚发软，心跳得好像要从嘴巴里蹦出来。

好像过了一个世纪那么久，其实也许只有一分钟，史蒂夫忽然放开他，他举起手，踉跄退开，全身都是汗，喘得像得了哮喘，他一只手捂住脸。

“sorry。”几秒钟后，史蒂夫放下手，他看到被放松桎梏的巴奇依然紧贴着墙壁，脸色苍白，长发乱糟糟地贴在脸上，通红的眼角带着泪，惊慌失措地看着他，好像他会伤害他。

他会伤害他。

史蒂夫从沙发上拿起外套，转身摔门而去。

 

有一部分alpha是不能接受离婚的，他们用天生的性别优势压制想要逃离的伴侣，生理属性让这些omega饱受折磨，却无法离开。这些从前只有在早餐桌上聊起的社会新闻，变成巴奇需要了解无数“离婚”知识之一，他的律师告诉他，他还有许多要了解和决定的，从现在开始的每一天，直到对方签署离婚协议，每一天，都是战场。

really？他在告别多年后，重新回到了战场，而这一次他的敌人是他的丈夫。

他得到了一份详细的资料，比他在网上搜索的更具体，更专业，他可以慢慢看，然后再来和他的律师讨论，这期间，他最好尽量不要和他的丈夫见面，减少威胁。

而那个“威胁”体贴地把钥匙留在了第二个花坛下面，搬去了酒店。

 

洛基带了红酒上门。

“你在庆祝我离婚吗？”

“why not？”他的好友熟门熟路地从柜子里拿出玻璃杯，“这是一件好事，离开一个混蛋alpha。”

“史蒂夫不是。”

“史蒂夫是alpha。每个alpha都是混蛋，所以史蒂夫也是混蛋，完毕。”

巴奇翻了个白眼。

洛基喝了口酒，“听着，是他的错，他根本不知道一个孩子意味着什么？”

“意味着家庭？”

“意味着你失去很多，而他得到双倍的，这本身就不公平。他们，以为那就是一个孩子，下班后陪着玩耍，晚上的睡前故事，周末的郊游，但我告诉你，那是一根锁住你的名为‘爱’的枷锁，这个世界上omega的枷锁还不够多吗？”

“所以这就是原因？”

洛基晃晃酒杯，停顿了一会儿，“你知道，我从来自私。”

巴奇看着他。

洛基耸耸肩，“亲爱的，别这样看着我，而你比我更自私。你想要一个孩子，是因为史蒂夫想要，知道吗，就是因为这个世界上有太多像你这样的人，丈夫，宗教，家族，社会，甚至避孕失败，问问你自己，你真的想要孩子吗？”

巴奇垂下眼脸，“重要吗，医院报告已经给我未来的宝宝判了死刑。”

”I’m sorry。”酒杯轻碰，洛基笑容满面地为他的朋友表示遗憾


	5. Chapter 5

理查德接过为数不多离婚案都是富有的alpha急于摆脱他们失去魅力的Omega妻子/丈夫，Omega提出离婚非常少，天生的生理属性让他们很难离开自己的结合对象。

即便真的能成功离婚，他们还要面临解除标记的手术，而这之后外界的压力和自我怀疑，让他们多半要在今后几年都把时间和金钱花在心理医生的诊疗室中。

怎么看都很不划算，不过这并不是他要考虑的。

出于良知，他给了他的客户一本内容详实的手册，他可以自己去考虑其中的利害，如果他的客户足够精明，他应该把这场离婚演变成一次对他alpha的“合法”威胁，在得到想要的保证后，继续他们的婚姻。

但是显然，他的客户并没有那么“聪明”。

 

眼前的人有一双沉静的灰蓝色眼睛，疏于打理的棕色长发随意披散在颈后，处在这样的麻烦里，他没心情收拾自己，但这依然无损于他的美丽，身为beta的理查德不禁为Omega这种生物而叹息。

“如果你坚持原来的想法，那么我们就可以继续谈下去了。”

巴奇点点头。

理查德拿出笔，戴上眼镜，打开资料，“首先，我想知道原因，最重要的，你必须跟你的律师说实话，无论是你爱上别人了，还是他虐待你，为什么提出离婚？”

他的客户扑闪了下那令人印象深刻的大眼睛，不自觉握紧了戴着手套的左手，他等了几秒钟，就在他无奈地打算再跟他讲讲道理时，他的客户小声开口。

“我不能生小孩。”

办公室里安静了几秒，然后他的律师合上打开的资料夹，抱着手臂靠上椅背。

“那么，是他要你来的？”

巴奇疑惑地看向他的律师，他无法忽视他语调中的讥诮。

“你说什么？”

“你瞧，这里有个过错方。”他停下望着巴奇，似乎让他自己体会其中的意义，但巴奇只是茫然地睁大眼睛望着他，理查德只好继续说下去，“显然你的丈夫不想承担这一切——我抛弃了我结婚8年的Omega，只因为他不能生育——这可是很大的减分项，财产分配会让他哭的，感谢我们的法律。所以——”他比划了一个手势，“迂回策略，让你提出离婚，事情就好办的多了。”

 

巴奇回家就给洛基打了个电话，他的朋友在电话里笑疯了。

“我的律师看着我就像我是个疯子，我花了半个小时告诉他，没有人拿着枪逼我，没有虐待，没有精神控制，这一切都是我自己的决定！”

”显然比起你爱史蒂夫爱到因为不能给他想要的孩子而离开他，一个混蛋alpha逼迫不能生育的Omega主动提出离婚才更符合事实。”巴奇隔着话筒都能听出洛基的咬牙切齿，“看看这个世界给我们带来了什么，巴奇，瞧瞧！”

巴奇摇头，他的四肢像浸过水一样沉重，拖曳着他，他感到寸步难行，“他说如果真的是这个原因，那么我现在要做的就是和史蒂夫好好谈谈，然后大家坐下来讨论每一分钱怎么分配。”

“嗯哼，听起来不错。”

“什么？”巴奇捂住额头，看起来快要被律师和洛基逼疯了，“可是史蒂夫不会接受这个理由的！我简直能想象他抱着我，告诉我，It's ok，我们不需要孩子，我只有你就可以了。”

电话里的洛基好像掉线了，巴奇忍不住把手机举到眼前，然后他才听到洛基的声音，满是无奈，“你知道自己在说什么吗？如果史蒂夫不在乎，那你又何必牺牲自己。”

“因为我在乎。”巴奇回答。

 

在下一次会面中，理查德坐在他的办公桌后表情沉默地听巴奇讲诉了他和他丈夫之间的问题，他看着那个美丽的Omega灰蓝色的眼睛，很想建议他，比起离婚，他们最应该去的是做个婚姻咨询，不过，再一次的，这不属于他的职责范围。

“那么，如果真的像你说的那样，你想过以什么理由提出离婚，你的丈夫可以接受吗？”

巴奇偏着头，看向办公室墙上，那里挂着各种证书和照片，显示这里坐着一位能为他的客户有效解决生活难题的律师，他觉得这应该能给他一点信心。

“你觉得我不再爱他了，是个好理由吗？”

理查德不禁笑了，注意到这点的巴奇皱起眉头，年轻的律师做出抱歉的手势，“对不起，只是我觉得这让人印象深刻。你知道，我的工作，是把一切杂乱的东西变得明晰，可判定，可套进条款里，而爱情，是所有理性的反义词。”

巴奇试图辩解，但理查德示意听他说完，“尤其是离婚，是一次彻底的清算，比起这个理由，不能生育才是我习惯的答案，还有出轨，家暴，第三者，遗产纠纷，财务危机……但不得不说，你的情况，的确适合这个理由，大多数人不会在多年的婚姻中追求爱情，但不是说这就是对的，不是吗？”

“我爱他，这只是个借口。”巴奇小声而急切地说，即便是他自己提出的，但他习惯性地捍卫他和史蒂夫之间的感情。

理查德无奈地摇头，“这样可不行，罗杰斯先生。”他双手合拢靠上办公桌，盯着巴奇，“记得我说过的吗，这是一场战争，你得让他相信你不爱他了，把自己的感情藏起来可不容易，但如果你想赢，就拿出战场上那套，我听说你是个好士兵，对吗？”

 

tbc

下一章洒狗血

有熟人出没，嘿嘿 这个文写完，我一定要写甜文。。。。。。。。


	6. Chapter 6

我的假期活动从明天开始，很高兴有两天能完全沉浸在自己的世界里，看了许多文

本章叉冬出没警告

 

话虽如此说，但真要一个满心满眼爱着你的人藏住爱意，就好像要美人掩盖容貌，勇士佯装懦弱，总归没有那个演技。

好在事情多有巧合，巴奇总能给洛基无聊的生活带来许多乐趣。

 

“那天下午忽然下雨，我没开车，只好站在便利店外避雨……”

 

一辆警车在巴奇面前停住，车窗摇下，一个男人冲他招手。巴奇疑惑地看了看周围，除了倾盆雨幕，什么人也没有，他指指自己，在得到肯定的答案后，顶着浇头大雨，跑上车。

“呃，谢谢。”他一边擦着满脸的雨水，一边道谢，不知道国家的警务系统已经如此人性。

副驾那个和他打招呼的警官这时候转过头来，递上纸巾，看到他茫茫然的样子，忍不住笑了。

“罗杰斯先生，我们住在一个小区，你没见过我？”

他这才仔细打量对方，确实有些眼熟，只是他向来对这些事情不上心，也许晨跑时候做过点头之交，但是转身便忘了。

“布洛克·朗姆洛。”他从前排伸出手，握住他没戴手套的湿冷右手，摇了摇。

“……巴奇·巴恩斯。”他犹豫了下，报了曾用名，没注意到对方听见这个回答后微妙的停顿。

对方很快转身回去，继续和同事有一搭没一搭的聊天。巴奇长吁一口气，他实在懒得寒暄，最近这段时间他自觉“丧尸”症状愈发严重，大脑、耳朵、眼睛、嘴巴难以同步协调，别人的话常常被他屏蔽信号，而自己说出口的也是词不达意，工作中闹出不少尴尬，也不知道老板能忍他到什么时候。诡异的是，他并不怎么在乎——“丧尸”症状的又一临床表现。

车子在他门口停下，他道谢下车，朗姆洛等他进了屋檐下，才叫住他，“我就住在前面直走右拐的第二幢，如果有什么需要帮助的……可以来找我。”

巴奇点点头，他听到朗姆洛的同事说了什么，对方笑骂了一句，然后车子发动，很快开走了。

他转身，拿钥匙开门，立刻就把这事和这人忘记了。

 

“你是说你遇到了一个人……”洛基隔着电话把‘遇到’两个字念得千回百转，他都能看到对方合不拢的嘴，“继续，亲爱的，我猜你们又‘遇到’了？”

 

他们又“遇到”了几次。有一次他们前后脚走进那家巴奇躲过雨的便利店，再有一次他在早上出门的时候遇到朗姆洛下夜班回家，还有一次他去从前和史蒂夫常逛的书店，居然也遇到了朗姆洛。

他们打了招呼，然后就被许许多多的书架隔开，等到巴奇付了钱抱着新买的书出门，就看到朗姆洛站在书店门口的台阶下，双手擦着口袋，在深秋的晚风里缩着脖子，转来转去，像个青少年。

他这才后知后觉地想，他是不是在等他。

那天他送他回家，当然不能这么说，他们毕竟同路，书店又距离小区很近，但巴奇不是16岁了。他知道一些alpha是怎么看他的，在工作中，在私人的场合，从前史蒂夫就像一块盾牌，即便他不在他身边，但他知道自己是安全的，可是现在，以及可见的未来，他都将是一个人，像被剥开壳的蚌，血肉裸呈于世上，任何人都可以轻而易举地探手拨弄，揉捏，嚼烂，抑或摔在地上，狠狠碾碎，这就是他的律师一直试图告诉他的——一个无主的Omega所要面对的。

但不是朗姆洛。奇怪的直觉，让他不觉得这个人是危险的，这很古怪，他看起来实在不好惹，如果不是见过他身穿警服的样子，他的举手投足都像是常常游荡在街巷背面的那些人。但巴奇确实不害怕他，即便他的接收器灵敏度出了问题，他还是能接收到这个人充满噪音的温柔。

他们在他家门口停住，是时候结束那些安全话题，一旦他懂他为什么等他，他便看得清清楚楚，他看着对方把手从口袋里拿出来又塞进去，吸了吸鼻子，又轻咳两声，全身都在为接下来可能说出口的话作准备。

而巴奇也准备好了怎么拒绝他。

“我知道，你在离婚。”

 

“原来他是有备而来。”洛基兴奋地说，“他是怎么知道的，他是不是早就用望远镜偷看你了，就像《美国美人》里那样？”

巴奇不知道洛基为什么热衷于这种事情，但他确实无人可说，“我不知道，也许他有望远镜，也许他在我家装了窃听器，也许他和史蒂夫一起出去喝过酒，总之他就是知道，但这不是重点，重点是……”

他突兀地停下了。

而洛基不给他机会逃避，“重点是什么，你拒绝他了吗？”

 

“我也有过一次婚姻。”朗姆洛快速地瞟了巴奇一眼，又移开了目光，“好多年了，我现在是一个人，就和你一样。”

他说不下去了，大概就像他说的，好多年，没经历过这档子事，或者他从前也没有做过。他是个英俊的男人，年轻的时候会更英俊，这样的脸，不需要像书呆子一样小心翼翼地创造和心仪的人见面的机会，也不需要在寒风中等那个人下课，那时候他的机车后座大概从来不曾空过。

巴奇不忍心了，只好开口，“我还没离婚。”

 

洛基大笑，笑完了冷下来，声音里都是嘲讽，“这话说的，你自己听得下去吗？”

 

听不下去，巴奇恨不得给自己一拳，什么叫“我还没离婚”，你这是明明白白给对方希望。

果然，朗姆洛游移的眼神，一下子聚焦在巴奇脸上，这回，他不动了，微微倾身向前，盯着他，“所以，你会离开他吗？”

 

我会离开他吗？

这么久以来，巴奇一直在问自己这个问题，那答案从想起来就如同膈在胃部的一块冰冷的石头，变成一个模糊的可见的未来，到现在脚下的每一步，他在丢失了自己的胃后，逐渐丢失了自己的大脑、眼睛、耳朵、舌头，总有一天他的心也会丢失。

他会变成一个“丧尸”，靠吃记忆为生，听起来很可悲。

但问题在于，他确实不后悔。

 

他点点头。朗姆洛张开收手臂，又马上放下，笨拙地好像提线打结的木偶，最终他像对一个哥们一样，拍了拍巴奇的肩膀。

“好的，OK，那么……就早点休息，我，我们也许可以一起吃个饭，我是说，你喜欢吃什么……”

 

巴奇又进入了那种“嗡嗡”的信号屏蔽波段，他忘记朗姆洛和他说了什么，也不记得他最终有没有答应。

凌晨的时候，他依然睡不着，索性坐起来给洛基打了个电话，电话响了一声，他的朋友立刻接了起来，紧张地说，“巴奇，你还好吗？”

 

挂了电话，他打开笔记本，给史蒂夫发了一封邮件。

史蒂夫，

你好。我想我应该为这么久没有联系你，和你道歉。

但我必须想清楚，才能和你说。这段时间，我每天都为此而痛苦，我不知道该如何和你说，但就像我们从在一起就约定过的那样，我们应该对彼此坦诚。

所以，我必须要告诉你这样一个事实，那就是我的失望。

我对我自己失望，对你失望，也对我们的婚姻失望，这就是所有的原因。

 

你的巴奇

 

TBC

所以，并不只是孩子的问题、、、、


	7. Chapter 7

lo一直在抽，不知道大家看不看得到更新。。。反正我的主页是完全看不到

 

邮件发出去了，却迟迟没有回信。巴奇像那些醒过神的战场新兵，一鼓作气的热血冲头冷下去后，就变得顾前顾后，分外惜命。他每天都要做足心理建设才敢打开邮箱，结果却总是不知该说希望落空，还是失望落空，什么也没有。

反正我是不会打电话给你的。

巴奇滑动着鼠标，点开每一封垃圾邮件，然后一一删除。他不着急，也许史蒂夫也需要想清楚呢，离婚又不是赶飞机，他一点也不着急。

不但不着急，甚至比前段时间睡得好，吃得也多了一点。他没有意识到自己狡猾地把皮球抛给了史蒂夫，压力转移，他做完了自己的那部分任务，现在只剩无能为力和听天由命，反而心安理得地做起了鸵鸟。

他刷新着邮箱，等待头上那把达摩克利斯之剑落下。

 

除此之外，他的生活中有了别的需要他分心的事情。洛基，他32岁的至交好友，和人打架打成狗，从楼梯上摔下来，进了医院，顺便一说，这人不是别人，正是他的丈夫索尔。

巴奇赶去医院，还没进病房就听到激烈的争吵声。他推开门，洛基一只脚吊着石膏躺在床上，仍然没有偃旗息鼓，此刻正如丧尸一样，把身体拗成奇怪的姿势，伸长胳膊去够站在床边的索尔，也不知道是要咬死他还是掐死他。

他的丈夫索尔，乌着一只眼睛，鼻子上都是血，正被几个警察抱胳膊箍腰的拦住，同样锲而不舍地伸长脖子，一个劲往前冲。两人互相对骂，吵得旁若无人。

巴奇上去踢了踢床脚，“这是医院，男孩们。”

半开的门外，不停有路过的人探头探脑。

“詹姆斯？”意外的是，回答他的不是洛基也不是索尔，却是站在索尔身侧的警察——布洛克·朗姆洛。

巴奇没想到在这里遇到朗姆洛，他下意识瞟了洛基一眼，又觉得自己心虚得毫无必要，只好梗着脖子点点头，算是打招呼，“真巧，在这里遇到。”

声音都是干巴巴的。

朗姆洛却很高兴，他松开索尔，拉了拉衣襟，走上前，“你朋友？”

巴奇点点头。

朗姆洛马上让他们放开索尔。索尔一得空又要往前扑，巴奇上前一步揪住alpha的衣领，狠狠砸在墙上，皮手套和衣袖之间露出的一点金属紧贴索尔的下颌，冰冷。

“我说这里是医院，索尔·奥丁森。”

 

朗姆洛把其他人赶出病房，从里头关上门，巴奇看看他，警官先生扭过头去望着医院白墙，好像上面忽然开出花来。

有时候你拿这些alpha一点办法也没有。

巴奇转过头，盯着另一个alpha。

“你打洛基？”

“敏锐的观察力，巴奇。”索尔阴阳怪气地说，＂警官先生？”

朗姆洛用手掌揉按眉心，开始后悔赖在房里找存在感。

“那个，躺在床上这位劳菲森先生，先动的手，出于自卫，奥丁森先生回击了，他们当时正好在楼梯上，结果就是……”他扬了扬手，示意床上那一摊。

“床上那一摊”正抱着胳膊靠在床头，一只脚吊得趾高气扬，这时候把鼻子翘得高高的，露出一个弧线优美的下巴面对指责，“你该庆幸我空着手，husband。

一米九的alpha，立刻跳起来，指着洛基，“警官，这是威胁，我要找律师。”

巴奇有时候觉得洛基和索尔是不是得了什么“只要在一起就会让大脑退化变成一对蠢货并且互相认为对方是蠢货”的病，不然他真的无法解释一个跨国公司ceo和一个时尚圈著名的毒舌评论家能把彼此搞得那么难看。

巴奇觉得头疼，“你们能像个成年人一样吗？”

“哦，当然，你怎么会以为我的丈夫不是成年人。”洛基激动地从病床上坐起来，挥舞着手臂，眉毛要挑到发际线了，“他只不过把他所有的蛋白质都长到下半身去了，相信我那真的很不错，如果他还有一点智力，他绝对是我见过最优质的生殖器。”

“啊哈，所以我的种去哪里了，宝贝？”

洛基脸上是一闪而过的羞愤，但他很快平静下来，他盯着索尔，忽然恢复了惯常的洛基做派，疏离的礼貌，居高临下的客气，“行了，走吧，索尔，我的律师会联系你的，赔偿以及离婚事宜。”

索尔瞪大了眼睛看向他的Omega，“洛基。”他咬牙。

“算了吧，索尔，我受够你拿那件事威胁我了，我不欠你，我再说一遍，我不欠你，我他妈有我自己身体的使用权！”

意识到发生了什么的巴奇不由自主站了起来，可是来不及了，索尔看着他的omega，点头，“留着法庭上和法官说吧，ex-husband。”

他一脚踢飞椅子，冲出病房。

 

巴奇在医院门口拦住索尔，他按住车门，不让他朋友离开。

“别这样，索尔。”

索尔简直一团糟，那些乌青和鼻血终于开始产生作用，配上他可怕的脸色，他看起来就像刚出了十场车祸，巴奇不明白洛基怎么下得了手，他看到索尔贴在耳后油腻腻的金发，那么冷的天只穿了一件贴身T恤。

最可怕的是他看起来快哭了，哦，come on，看看你都做了什么，洛基。

巴奇尽量让自己温和一点，不想再给他任何刺激，“你知道他不是认真的。”

“你是指他杀了我孩子，现在又要离开我这件事吗？＂

巴奇安静下来，“哦，你的孩子？”

“等等。”索尔举起一只手阻止他，“所以你也要和我扯归属权问题吗？巴奇，收起你们那副Omega联盟，也许史蒂夫对你很宽容，但我要告诉你的是，这个世界上大多数人的共识，那就是Omega生孩子天经地义。”

巴奇望着他。

“你说史蒂夫宽容是什么意思？”

“史蒂夫知道你不能生育，但是他什么都没有说，你知道他有多想要孩子吗，我亲爱的朋友，史蒂夫会是这个世界上最好的父亲，可是因为怕你内疚，怕你难受，他假装自己什么都不在乎，而你是怎么回报他的，看在上帝的份上，他妈的他现在还住在连锁酒店！

 

好像有个不讲道理的人一下拉开灯，真相甚至来不及抓住被角遮一遮私处，就这样毫无准备的暴露在眼前。奇怪的是，最先击中巴奇的不是史蒂夫如何知道他肮脏的秘密，而是那晚透过半合的卫生间门，不甚明亮的灯光下，史蒂夫靠近他，搂住他的画面。

他激动地问他，“是真的吗，巴奇？”

“当然是骗你的。”他是用怎样的心情说出口的。

巴奇，真有你的。

噢，对了，他现在可以回答索尔的问题了。

他当然知道他有多想要。他记得，记得他说出那句话时候史蒂夫放大的瞳孔，战栗的肌肉，他混合着疑惑、震惊、激动、兴奋的表情，他手掌上传来的灼伤人的热力。

他知道他有多快乐，也知道他有多失望。

因为巴奇愚蠢的试探，恶毒的玩笑。

他还想告诉索尔，他也有不知道的，他不知道原来那么久以自己进退两难，混乱不堪，爱恨纠结，自我牺牲都不过是他温柔注视下，一场自我陶醉的表演。

不知道自以为幸福美满的家庭生活，夜晚的拥抱，早晨的牛奶，住了八年的房子，他一直想换掉的车，门前的草坪，后院的泳池，客厅里的花瓶，抽屉里的旅行手册……一切的一切都源于另外一个人的宽容。

瞧，巴奇退后一步，他看着索尔，放开车门，眼前的人就决定不再宽容，于是他的朋友即可面临法庭上赤裸裸的质询，面临八个月的牢狱之灾，面临强迫心理治疗，面临失去工作的命运，即便他是如此出色，可是有什么用呢？

索尔指出了一个事实，这个世界对他们的期待，婚姻和孩子是必要条件，其他一切不过是锦上添花。

 

索尔钻进车里，他发动汽车，摇下车窗，他的目光掠过巴奇，飞快地看向他身后，当它回到他朋友身上，他摩挲着方向盘，诚恳地说，“你和史蒂夫都是我的朋友，我希望你们都好，我知道他深爱着你，请别伤害他。”

巴奇把手擦进口袋，“走吧，索尔。”他记起洛基这么说时的表情。

招摇的跑车在轰鸣声中瞬间远去，巴奇低下头，木然开口，＂你都听到了？”

他身后，朗姆洛吸了吸鼻子，慢慢走上前，“我他妈现在也想踢飞点什么。”

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

巴奇收到一条短信。  
＂嗨，我是布洛克•朗姆洛，这是我的号码，我想问你，明天有空可以一起吃饭吗？方便的话，请回。”  
巴奇拿着手机，在沙发上坐下，他打了“对不起……”又退格删掉，看着一闪一闪的图标，他好像能看到那个男人坐在酒吧里，不理他搭档的无聊笑话，一个人双手抱着手机，窝进沙发，删删改改，好不容易成了一句话，发出去，又后悔了，挠着头想要反悔，各种脏话。  
他被自己的想象逗笑，笑完了又有点心慌，心慌变成心烦，他抓着手机去找人算帐。

＂你把我号码给他的？＂  
洛基从他的披萨里抬起头，＂谁？＂  
巴奇看着他。  
＂哦。＂眼看逃不过，洛基只好暂时放下食物，他稍稍扭动了下，努力抻了抻自己吊起来的一只脚，＂我假定你说的是朗姆洛警官。＂  
巴奇抱起手臂。  
＂他给你打电话了？＂  
＂洛基。＂  
＂好吧，好吧，我觉得他挺适合你的，干嘛不试试呢？＂  
＂也许因为我仍然爱着史蒂夫？＂  
＂算了吧，爱和婚姻从来不是一件事。＂洛基嗤之以鼻，他重新拿起披萨，无所谓地耸肩，＂我也仍然爱着索尔，而且我相信没有人能比他给我的感觉更好，没错，我说的是床上，但婚姻，饶了我吧。＂  
巴奇错误地抓住了重点，＂等等，你们仍然在上床?＂  
＂偶尔。＂  
＂所以那天你们是去约会？＂  
洛基看起来很不想承认，＂本来想大干一场，没想到真的'大干'一场。＂  
巴奇不想问他们怎么从床上滚到楼梯上，无非是索尔的口无遮拦和洛基的锱铢必较，这些从前初遇时候的率直可爱与敏感多情，都被婚姻的持久与琐碎磨蚀了。  
所以婚姻真是爱情的坟墓吗？  
洛基显然肯定这个答案，他大大方方地承认爱着索尔，也明明白白要和他分离的决定。对他来说，这场失败的婚姻不是损失，而是一次尝试，从此他彻底放弃了每天早上蓬头垢面地面对同一个人醒来的日常，但并不妨碍他精心打扮后和他的前夫偶尔一夜情。  
虽然是同一个人，但身份变了，味道就不一样了。  
巴奇羡慕洛基的洒脱，但于他无用。他和史蒂夫除了八年婚姻攒下的那一屋子杂乱无章，还有更多过往，从布鲁克林到阿富汗，从童年好友到一生挚爱，他们俩像两朵撞在一块的积雨云，落在地上，茫茫一片，早已不分彼此，哪一方妄图再蒸腾出一朵自由自在的云，总也撕扯着前世的风。  
不清不楚。  
况且史蒂夫还抱持着传统的价值观，欲望是爱情的延伸，它不会自己长脚，随便乱跑，他们一直对彼此忠诚。  
＂我做不到。＂巴奇老实说。  
＂史蒂夫还是朗姆洛？＂  
＂哪个都不行。＂  
一个相爱太早，一个相遇太晚。

不管怎么说，巴奇都欠朗姆洛一个解释，他答应了他的邀约，一起去了一家意大利餐厅。  
朗姆洛穿了西装，搭配同款的领带，他刮了胡子，甚至抹了发油，他不年轻了，时光模糊了大多数人的容貌，却在这个人脸上亲吻出更深邃的轮廓，在餐厅特意调暗的灯光中，落下动人心魄的阴影。  
巴奇好奇，这样的男人为什么会一直单身。  
他真的问了，奇怪的是他一点也不担心对方会觉得他无礼。  
＂因为我是个混蛋。＂朗姆洛看起来有点不好意思，他不习惯谈论自己，＂好吧，至少我从前是个混蛋。我并不是一直是警察。＂  
他擦了擦手，把餐巾卷成一团，扔在一边，对陷入往事感到被动，＂我以前混帮派，20出头的时候，一个十足烂赌鬼。更早的时候我想不起来了，无非是贫民窟的老一套。我记得也就是20几岁，遇到杰克。他从南方来，小兔崽子，除了一张脸一无是处，但就是那张脸...＂  
他看着巴奇，目光却似乎落尽时光缝隙里，借着巴奇蓝灰色眼睛里那一点光，望向更远更深的地方。  
＂恃靓行凶，他总让我想到这个词，他后来找了个阔佬，我就知道，那张脸，怎么会少折腾。我们结婚以后，我还是爱赌，输了很多钱，他被我气跑了。那之后我就戒赌了，不是为他，就是忽然觉得没意思了，再加上被人追债，就跑出来，给人当打手。哪里知道又遇到他。＂  
他忽然笑了起来，像是想到什么好笑的事情，他拿起那卷餐巾，又好玩地扔回去，＂他当了一个阔佬的小甜心，而我是他们的保镖，我可以看到他，越来越好看，当然啦，他有钱往脸上、身上折腾。＂  
巴奇看着他，＂你还爱着他？＂  
＂爱他？＂朗姆洛喝了一口酒，挠了挠头发，不知道自己把精心打理的发型破坏了，＂我欠他的，他被人绑架，我冲去救他，那之后就彻底两清了，他跟那个阔佬结婚，我辞职走人。＂  
＂我不是因为他结婚，才辞职的。＂他马上强调道，＂就是觉得没意思。＂  
没意思了，不赌博了，没意思了，不干了，没意思了，不再爱着你了。  
朗姆洛拿起酒杯喝了一口，＂我大概有点婚姻恐惧症，被那家伙搞得，所以这么多年，也没有再找。＂  
巴奇拿起酒杯，巨大的杯口遮盖住他的半张脸，他垂下睫毛，＂所以，现在？＂  
朗姆洛的目光终于重新落至此时此刻，他张了张嘴，似乎想要说句好听的告白，但最终出口的话却是，＂你让我混乱。＂  
巴奇看着朗姆洛，不自觉握紧了手中叉子。  
这个男人的目光那么认真，巴奇再无法回避。

＂我被你搞得心烦意乱，没法好好工作，没法好好看电视，没法去酒吧，连我最喜欢的金枪鱼三明治都没滋味，你让我很头疼，好像患了一周7天的感冒，却找不到处方。＂  
巴奇不知道是不是需要道歉，他有点想笑，但看到对方蹙眉的样子，又有点酸酸的感觉。  
＂我想，我得处理一下你的问题，詹姆斯，这样下去我这条老命也要赔了。＂  
＂那你打算怎么做？＂巴奇轻声说。  
朗姆洛警官看着他，忽然勾起嘴角，＂我会抓住你。＂  
巴奇听到胸腔里，心＂扑通＂跳了一下。

一瞬间周围的声音都远去了，灯光如墨，黑暗隐去了现实中的一切。他听到血脉奔涌的声音倏忽间变成耳边的猎猎北风，寒意从脚底升起来，雪花落在鼻尖，唇瓣上，丝丝凉，他伸出舌头舔了舔，好像血的甜味，他闻到硝烟的味道，熟悉的感觉仿如隔世，耳边有个声音。  
＂winter。＂

＂先生，不好意思，你们要的调味饭没有了。＂一个声音忽然破开寂静的喧嚣。  
巴奇恍然，周围的声音和画面如浪涌来，把他扑倒在现实的彼岸。  
＂在想什么？＂朗姆洛打发走了侍应生，望着他问。  
巴奇盯着他，良久，摇了摇头。

有时候，一秒钟便是一生，巴奇的心，多跳了一秒，那一秒属于朗姆洛。

巴奇低下头去，叉了一块熏鱼，放进口中，＂我在想史蒂夫。＂

他们在巴奇家门口停车，朗姆洛从后座拿出玫瑰，他比巴奇还要窘迫，把花往巴奇怀里塞过去，立刻退得远远的，好像这不是他做的。  
＂我不知道，也许现在的年轻人不流行送花了，虽然我年轻的时候也没送过花，我不知-＂  
＂没事的，布洛克。＂巴奇打断他，玫瑰已经够尴尬了，朗姆洛简直在火上浇油＂这很好，没问题。＂  
＂……ok。＂男人长吁了一口气，＂所以，没有下次了？＂  
巴奇点点头。  
朗姆洛退后一步，他转身，打开车门，巴奇抱着玫瑰，看着他。  
警官先生忽然又转回来，他大步走到巴奇面前，低下头，在玫瑰的芬芳中找到那双眼睛，他紧紧盯着他，＂我可是个赌徒，哪怕机会再小，都能翻身，你信不信？＂  
然后他不等巴奇回答，就大步流星地走回车边，开门跳上车，向夜色深处驶去。

巴奇怔怔地发了一会儿呆，才抱着玫瑰往门口走去。  
门前的长廊上，那盏时好时坏的的旧顶灯不知何时忽然静悄悄地亮了。夜色中，巴奇抱着满满一捧红玫瑰，看着他的史蒂夫从家门前的台阶上站起来，他的脚边放着一个小小的行李包，灰扑扑的夹克，还是自己上次翻出来的，现在看起来单薄地孤拎拎挂在他高大的身上。

一身秋夜的寒意，史蒂夫回来了，看着他的玫瑰。

TBC

叉骨和jack的故事有番外的，我写过，你们应该知道吧，就是sugar daddy


	9. 番外：Sugar Daddy

叉骨jack，辛辣的那种

 

Jack是个gold digger，他三年前傍上阔佬皮大，从床上用品一路升级到总裁助理，皮大对他的外在和内在（任何意义上的）都很满意。

在皮大55岁生日的第二天早上，非常辛苦醒来的Jack看到床头柜上摆着简单的男士戒指，戒指下面压着一份结婚证书，皮大已经签字了。  
Jack此刻的心情就是神烦蜘蛛侠1里面坏博士注射了配方药看到自己长出了断手然后忽然又变成蜥蜴爪子的心情，总之他刚高兴得快死过去没多久，就想到自己其实是已婚的。  
对，Jack有个丈夫，就是叉骨。

Jack刚来纽约时遇到了收债佬叉骨，叉骨长了一张Jack最哈的开房脸，两个人第一次见面就滚到了一起（动感肉），其实就是419，但是Jack当时嫩得要死，偏偏以为是一见钟情，于是心甘情愿跟着叉骨住破公寓，吃披萨，被他酱酱釀醸完了，还一早起来给他做早饭。

黑历史啊Jack恨不得掐死当时的自己。

后来有天叉骨赢了一大笔钱，两人激动地从沙发滚到床再滚到餐桌（肉肉肉！），头昏眼花的时候叉骨就说我们结婚吧——就这样他们两个跑去注册了。

婚姻是爱情的坟墓，这话就是真理。既然结婚了，Jack就开始畅想未来，总想着也有一天去高尚社区，有个白篱笆的房子，有狗，有娃，但是叉骨不觉得啊，就开始不断吵架打架（就love the way you lie那歌的feel）

最后有天叉骨拿了Jack攒了很久的钱跑去赌，结果输光了。Jack彻底失望了，就拖着箱子走了，叉骨拿了枪说要打断他的腿，Jack就瞪着他，眼泪汪在眼窝里，叉骨心都化了，就抱着他，说baby，我们回家好不好。Jack就又软又委屈地贴着他耳朵说，go fuck yourself。

然后他就拖着箱子走了，他知道叉骨拿着枪在后面，他不怕，叉骨要是敢开枪打他，他俩也不会还住在这破公寓里为了电费吵架了。

坏人不够坏，叉骨永远是个loser。

 

回到现在，Jack于是秘密找了个私家侦探查到了叉骨，叉骨不收债赌钱了，他在Jack离开后就给人做保镖，现在已经是个保安队长了。

他就开着车去找叉骨，叉骨正和一群队员一起在吃外卖，大家就看到一个豪车停在外面，走下了一个跟明星一样的帅哥。（此处可代入小王子出场任何一次镜头，就是这么闪瞎人眼）

叉骨的小弟就都很好奇这人是谁，叉骨就说是我的bitch。

Jack提出要离婚，叉骨说行啊，分手费一千万。Jack就气坏了，两人又开始吵架，而且全都是陈年旧事，从不洗碗到忘记买卫生纸……毫无营养。

叉骨就问他为什么现在要离婚，Jack说因为我要和人结婚了，叉骨说看出来了，大款，谁啊。Jack就特别骄傲地说是皮大（很有名的巨富）叉骨就很夸张地哇，说我和皮总用过一个XX（此处消音）

于是两人又打得跟狗一样。

 

Jack丧气地回去了，没想到没过多久叉骨跑来应征保镖，有老主顾的推荐，他很快开始给皮大当保安队长。

自己的丈夫给自己的sugar daddy当保镖，Jack真是咬牙切齿又觉得好笑得不行。

Jack问叉骨想怎样，叉骨说有钱就给钱，没钱就滚。

Jack说钱就对你这么重要吗？叉骨就说你搞笑啊，我下半辈子就指着这笔钱养老了。

于是僵局。

皮大这个人不把人当人，他想办jack的时候也不会让保镖走开，于是叉骨有幸目睹了Jack被皮大酱酱酿酿，Jack被皮大酱酱酿酿的时候就总是瞪着着叉骨，叉骨也看着他。两人隔着皮大eye fuck。

 

婚礼的事情正在有条不紊举办，大家都知道皮大要和Jack结婚了，报纸也整版报道，Jack一边高兴地接受祝福，一边心急地睡不着觉，叉骨就是不肯离婚。

结果乐极生悲，Jack在去选礼服的路上被绑架了，三天后，绑匪要一千万，皮大当然不肯拿，他报警了，可惜警察总是不给力。

眼看马上要到三天，叉骨把皮大从好梦里拖下床，拿枪指着他要他给绑匪打电话，赎人。

皮大不在乎别人，可自己惜命得很，立刻答应了，让叉骨拿着钱去换Jack。

 

叉骨一个人拿着钱去换Jack，他从绑匪手上接回了Jack，他粗鲁地把Jack上下检查了一顿，除了一点擦伤就没受什么苦。他沉默地开车带着Jack走，Jack忽然拿出一张卡，说，给你，密码是我们结婚的日子，你不会忘了吧。

叉骨说你搞什么。

Jack说你不是要一千万吗，给你，我们就两清了，离婚，而且你也不许再呆在这里，有多远滚多远。

叉骨一个急刹车，他愣在那儿，说，艹尼玛，一切都是你自导自演！

Jack就很生气，我有什么办法，你不是要一千万吗，我到哪儿去拿一千万，怪我咯？

叉骨就像不认识一样看着他，然后开始拍方向盘狂笑，说，你真行，Jack，你真行！

Jack说神经病，然后就拉开车门，下车。

叉骨一把拉住他，看着他，就好像当年他们结婚的时候在注册中心那儿一样一样的表情，他说，跟我走，我现在有一千万了。

Jack就冷笑，还是那句话，go fuck yourself。

 

Jack一个人沿着公路走，他想他终于和过去告别了，他不再是那个爱着一个混球的SB，他会忘记叉骨，他会好好爱皮大，虽然他们有个不太美好的开始，虽然他骗了皮大，但是一切都结束了。

至少他这次没有选错，人们不是总说，爱你的人才会被你骗吗？

 

番外完


	10. Chapter 10

一束玫瑰。

最寻常的红色，二十一支，叶与叶相搀，花瓣与花瓣挨挨蹭蹭，用温柔的米白色丝带扎束，成为一件商品，从一个人手里到另一个人手里，成为一件礼物，从一个人手里到另一个人手里，成为一份证据，从一个人手里到另一个人手里。

巴奇怔怔地看着史蒂夫，他不善言辞，这样的时刻，即便巧舌如洛基怕是也要舌头打结，所以巴奇本能地像蚌壳一样闭上嘴巴，想了想，又垂头把怀里的玫瑰递给alpha，像个做错事的小孩，上交罪证，求个宽大，又乖又可怜。

自己都没有意识到的狡猾。

可惜人心如海，就算是夫妻密友，也常在彼此的世界里迷踪，一念之间，便失之千里。巴奇不知道的是史蒂夫接手的不是他“出轨”的罪证，而是一份他无法回避的证明——证明巴奇没有他也可以过得很好，也许过得更好。

他看起来比分开时候精神了点，脸色也好看，他的嘴唇因为晚餐的酒红润而芬芳，全身都散发着柔和的气息。

他很放松，和那个人在一起。

史蒂夫握紧了手中的花。

“我没送过你花。”

公平地说，抛开嫉妒导致的阴阳怪气，和压抑怒气带来的委屈，这句话不算最糟糕的开场白。如果洛基（总是洛基）他会立刻抓住时机扭转自己被抓现场的失利局面，揪着索尔，要他承认自己对爱人不够体贴，等索尔反应过来，估计也是明天早上了

可是巴奇就是巴奇，他真的转着眼珠想了想，确认道，“是的，你从没有。”

他打开门，让史蒂夫进来，接过他的包放进门边的储物柜里，又为他挂好脱下的夹克。

“你吃过了吗，我可以给你做三明治。”

他领着他往前走，既像妻子接回久别的丈夫，又像主人迎来忽然造访的客人。

“我吃过了。”史蒂夫在餐桌边坐下，他看着巴奇从柜子里拿出自己常用的杯子，仔细地用清水洗干净，然后打开冰箱，为他倒了一杯果汁，放在面前。

”很抱歉，不知道你今天过来，让你久等了。“

史蒂夫拿过杯子，握在手里，却没有喝，他摩挲着杯壁，沉默不语。

“那么，你收到我的邮件了？”

alpha抬头看他，隔着一张桌子，巴奇站着，他的右手怕冷似地环着左臂，而垂在身侧的金属手，手指搭在餐桌上，毫无意识地抓着桌面——他毫无疑问地紧张着。

史蒂夫露出了微笑。

他指指另一张椅子，“坐下，巴奇。”

 

桌子。

实木，象牙白漆面，四把椅子分立四周。这是过去流行的地中海风格家具，他们在这上面度过3个圣诞节，还有无数的早餐、午餐和晚餐，有几次史蒂夫把巴奇抱上桌面，也有几次，巴奇推着史蒂夫抵住桌沿。

他们谁都没想到这张餐桌有一天会成为一张谈判桌。

而谈判桌上唯一的装饰就是那束倒霉的玫瑰。

”收到你邮件后，我就被学校派去日本出差，我本想推掉，但是最终还是上了飞机，说来可笑，好像隔着一整个太平洋，我就可以假装无法联系你，不用去面对你的……失望。“

巴奇因为这个词瑟缩了一下。

“这不可笑，每天打开邮箱我都很紧张，有时候我希望你不回我的邮件，有时候我希望你没收到我的邮件，有时候我希望自己从没有发过那封邮件。”

史蒂夫扯了扯嘴角，“在日本的时候，我每天都要参加那些大大小小的会议，我以为自己会做得很糟，谁都应该原谅一个正处在离婚官司里的男人。但奇怪的是我并没有被这件事影响，我和同行们有不错的交流，之前一直不顺的合作也有了新进展，我的研究方向得到了认可，在学会上的发言也很成功。”

他停下，看着巴奇，omega认真地听着。

“直到我坐上飞机，好像一直潜伏的病毒终于进入爆发期，我想到你，想到你的邮件，想到你的失望，我像个恐慌症发作的疯子，无法呼吸，手脚发软，全身都是冷汗，我……这太糟糕了，我差点让飞机临时迫降，而且大概以后航空公司都不会愿意再让我搭乘。”

巴奇猜想自己脸上的表情一定好像被当胸刺了一刀，因为史蒂夫立刻停下了，他从“谈判桌”那头伸出手，隔着玫瑰花，握住巴奇的手。

“没事了，我现在很好，没事了，巴奇。”

他等巴奇平息了点，才继续说，“我从机场出来，就叫了车往家来，我等不及想要见你，可是车子一路开，我就一路想，我见到你能说什么呢，什么都没有解决，我浪费了那么多时间，却什么都没有想，一直逃避，而现在我有什么资格站在你面前，我依然没有准备好。”

“我想要让车开往酒店，可是那时候已经到家了，我看到门前的堆着弥尔顿家乱放的东西，于是让他们把东西拿走，后来我发现门口的顶灯不亮了，又去买了新的灯泡，把灯泡换了……我自己都不知道自己在做什么，也许我只是想找个借口再多留一下。”

“史蒂夫。”巴奇艰难地说，他的喉咙好像被棉花堵塞了。

“然后我看到你回来了。”史蒂夫停顿了下，放开那只一直握着巴奇的手，转而抽出一只玫瑰，他把那朵玫瑰递给他的omega，“和另一个人，约会回来，带着玫瑰。”

巴奇垂下目光，鼻尖前的玫瑰娇艳欲滴，几经人手，依然美丽，而他却已经开始由内而外地衰败了。

“对不起。”

他想说不是那样的，不是你想的那样的，但真的不是吗，在史蒂夫失控地抓着空乘吼叫的时候，他也许正在品尝美酒，在史蒂夫在寒风中无处可去的时候，他正坐在另一个人的车里，思绪无边。

他输了。如果理查德在场的话，就会告诉他，你的丈夫并不如你说的那样高尚，他巧妙地利用了你的愧疚感，在这场谈判中抢占先机，瞧吧，接下去，他就要要挟你了。

史蒂夫看着巴奇，他不想弄哭他，虽然那束玫瑰好像狠狠抽在他脸上的耳光，但如果这个世界上有什么事是史蒂夫绝对不愿意做的，那就是伤害巴奇。

他收回手，拿起桌上那堆证据，起身扔进了垃圾桶。

“我相信你，巴奇，但你仍然欠我一次，我只要一个答案，为什么。“

 

为什么？

为什么要离婚，如果以这个问题采访他们身边的人，这会变成一场滑稽的文字游戏。

洛基会说，因为史蒂夫想要孩子，巴奇知道自己生不出。而索尔会说，因为巴奇知道自己不能生孩子，但史蒂夫想要孩子。理查德会说，因为巴奇认为史蒂夫想要孩子，而自己无法给他孩子。而山姆会说，因为巴奇无法生孩子，但他认为史蒂夫想要孩子。

但当他在夜深人静时候醒来，在早餐的时候做着一人份的煎蛋，当他在走出家门的时候看到今年最后一片落叶飘然坠下，甚至当他和朗姆洛一起站在医院门口分享同一根烟的时候。

他知道，孩子只是海面上的冰山，在深海之下是日积月累的不满足，吞噬他，吞噬他和史蒂夫婚姻的对于现有一切的不满足。

TBC

下一章谜底


	11. Chapter 11

离开史蒂夫会怎么样？

 

这个最初的问题像一条从黑暗中抛出的绳索，巴奇弯腰从地上捡起，手指滑过粗糙的表面，循着绳索的方向，慢慢往黑暗深处走去。

 

隐约的人声，随着步履，越来越清晰，转过弯竟然是他们公司不远处的公园。正是春天午后，他带着午餐后的饱足感，走进公园，几个主妇带着孩子在沙堆边玩耍，不远处长椅上坐着洛基，他脱了大衣，一条长腿搭在另一条上，嘴里叼着烟，不知是不是唆得太用力，脸颊上一点皮肉都被颧骨磨薄了，瘦得像个癌症晚期。

那时他刚刚瞒着索尔做完手术。

洛基看到他，拿下嘴里的烟，皮笑肉不笑地扯扯嘴角打了个招呼。

“太阳这么好都没用，你阴郁地像鬼。”

洛基弹弹烟灰，“迟早的事，亲爱的，地狱之门已经为我开了一角。”

巴奇不善言辞，想了半天，才觉得应该说句，“对不起。”

“哦，得了吧，你以为我在乎吗，我从不信那个，巴奇，不管你怎么看，我现在很好。”他拿烟的手指点点那些看护孩子爬上爬下的主妇们，大声说，“那才是地狱，你怎么不明白呢？”

巴奇注意到有几个人往这边看。

洛基才不在乎，他把烟头扔在地上，狠狠瞪回去。

他们一起坐了会儿，就在巴奇昏昏欲睡的时候，听到洛基小声说，“我怀念最初的时候，巴奇，你会想吗，一开始总是最好的。”

 

一朵云飘过，那春日暖阳渐渐黯淡下去，巴奇重新坐在黑暗中。

 

忽然有人从身后抱住他，条件反射地紧绷只是一瞬，他感受到史蒂夫熟悉的气味。他靠过去，身下的小床发出尴尬的声音，他听到史蒂夫闷在他肩膀上的笑声，“我们不能再毁掉一张床了。”

他转过身，把自己更紧地嵌进史蒂夫怀抱，“我不在乎，也许我们明天就死了呢？”

“闭嘴，巴奇。”

“但是，这不是不可能—”

史蒂夫用一种糟糕的方式堵住了他的辩白，他闭上眼沉浸在其中，远处炮火的声音时断时续。

“我们都会活着，我们会结婚，会有孩子，会有好多孩子，巴奇，我都看见了，很快。”

巴奇看着他，眼珠子亮亮的，“你这算求婚吗？”

史蒂夫似乎愣住了，然后这家伙像个被笨拙地新兵一样跳起来，结果没掌握好平衡，揪着毯子摔到地上，他的队长顶着鸟窝头，叉着双腿，滑稽地坐在地上，话都说不利索了。

“我，我还没准备戒指， 我—”

“我不在乎！”巴奇跳下床，他坐在史蒂夫的腿上，把全身的重量足足地压在他身上，他双手环过金发男人的脖子，紧紧搂住他，像是搂住全副生家性命，他大声宣布，“我答应了，Punk。这样就很好，这一刻就很好，很好，不可思议的好，阿富汗万岁！”

所以他们从来没有婚戒，巴奇看着自己的双手，他想这是不是个暗示呢，没有任何东西拴住他们失控的婚姻。

 

他站起来，继续往黑暗中走，他闻到一阵熟悉的味道，他睁大眼睛，在明白那是什么时候，眼泪已经从眼眶里不可抑制地迸涌而出。

他伏在史蒂夫肩膀上，全身都湿透了，高热让他口鼻间呼出的热气都要灼伤史蒂夫的背。他听到身下的人在说，“再坚持一下，我们马上就要到医院了。”

“不，不……不想去医院。”他一个劲摇头。

“别任性，巴奇，你必须去医院！”

巴奇咬了咬嘴唇，那种感觉越来越清晰，他咽了咽口水，努力靠近史蒂夫的耳朵，小声说，“可能是热潮，我可能是一个Omega。”

史蒂夫一下收住了脚步，几乎在同时，放弃抵抗的巴奇散发出了无法掩盖的味道。他挣扎地从史蒂夫背上下来，恐惧和生理上的脆弱让他不停发抖，他用双手环住自己，像个寒夜里被罚站户外的孩子，抖抖簌簌，话也说不清，“我不能去，他们会把我送回去，部队不会要一个没有被标记的Omega。”

他伸出手，揪住史蒂夫的衣角，示弱，祈求，“我不想回去，史蒂夫，一直在一起，不要分开，记得吗？”

然后他被搂住了，他难受地从要被窒息的怀抱中努力寻觅一点氧气，他听到史蒂夫说，“我会标记你，你愿意吗，巴奇，只要你愿意。”

好像一只手握紧了他的心脏，挤出的汁水从他全身上下溢出来，他湿透了，他的每一个毛孔都在往外冒水，他边哭边笑，“yes，captain。”

 

他捂住那些不听话的眼泪，不让自己更狼狈，那一晚是他人生的分水岭，他怀抱住一个坚硬的脊背，好像坚定的未来，他紧紧攀附着。

 

走着走着，他忽然有所感应地抬起手臂，眼前不再是熟悉的金属手臂，而是普通的劣质义肢，一阵撕裂的疼痛从肩膀处传来，他忍不住叫出声。

“巴奇，你还好吧？”史蒂夫的声音在耳边响起。

巴奇抬起头，这是史蒂夫，一个更年轻的史蒂夫，那些厚实的肌肉还没有出现在他身上，但眉毛间的褶皱却已经为了巴奇而生。

他小心地捧着巴奇老旧的义肢，脸上混合着担忧与愁闷，抬起头看着他的朋友，下定决心说，“我打算去参军，巴奇，你愿不愿意和我一起去？”

巴奇睁大眼睛，盯着他。

“我听说，他们正在招募一批实验兵，有一些身体孱弱的和肢体残缺的青年可以去接受治疗，条件就是服役10年……我不是一定要—”

“我愿意。”

史蒂夫好笑地闭上嘴。

巴奇看着他，伸出手臂按住青年瘦削的肩膀上，“我们可是‘末路狂花’，记得吗？”

“哦，闭嘴吧，我真后悔和你一起看那部电影。”

“那《天生杀人狂》？”

“你记得他们是一对夫妻吧？”

“是你的话，我不介意的。”

“我介意。”

 

巴奇忍不住露出微笑，在那微笑中他看到了光。他心跳入鼓，扔下手中的绳子，他急切地向那光源奔去，越来越近，越来越近，忽然在某一个脚步落下的瞬间，他跑进了回忆最开始的地方。

他看到自己推开孤儿院熟悉的门，他扶着扶手，拾级而上，越走越费力，当他停下的时候，他才发现自己细瘦的双腿，和空荡荡的左边袖管是他走不快的原因。

他走向记忆中的房间，小手用力旋开门把手，门开了。

史蒂夫揉了揉眼睛从床上坐起来，他那么小，淡薄的胸膛，树枝一样的手臂和大腿，他淡金色的头发稀薄得好像落日的余晖。他看着门口的巴奇，露出和今天的史蒂夫一样皱眉无奈的表情，“他们又打你了？”

巴奇嘟着嘴，闷声闷气地走进房间，一屁股在自己的床上坐下，不说话。

史蒂夫小大人似地叹了口气，他走上前，轻轻握住他的手，翻过来，他的手都破皮了。

史蒂夫凑近吹吹，就像电视里一样发出安慰的嘘声。

这嘘声不知道怎么就惹到他，他忍不住哭起来，越哭越伤心，越哭越大声，鼻涕都流出来了，只好用自己完好的一只手狠狠擦。

“不哭，巴奇，你要坚强点。”史蒂夫帮着他一起擦鼻涕。

“什么是坚强？”巴奇哭着问。

小史蒂夫的学识还不足够解释“坚强”，他想了半天，说，“像个alpha一样。”

巴奇还做不到一心二用，他只好停下哭泣，问，“我会是alpha吗？”

“会啊，我们都会变成alpha，到时候没人敢欺负我们。”

“那我们要一直在一起。”

“当然，我们是最好的朋友，永远都不分开。”

 

友情，爱情，婚姻，当这些美好的原料混合在一起时，未必会调配出好入口的饮料，友情太纯，爱情太烈，婚姻又太五味杂陈，两个彼此相爱的人却不一定能创造最好的关系。

这一点巴奇想了很久才想明白。

他的目光划过史蒂夫眼底的青色，最终落在他身后的白墙，“我常想，如果我不是Omega，会不会更好。”

“天啊，巴奇，我承认我想要孩子，但那和你比起来，算什么？”史蒂夫今晚第一次无法控制自己，他握紧拳头，“算什么！如果只是因为这个—”

“孩子。”巴奇提高声音，阻止他继续说下去，“我承认一开始是因为孩子，但那只是促使我去思考我们的关系的原因。史蒂夫，有个问题，我问过自己，我现在也想问你，如果当时不是在那种情况下，你会标记我吗？”

“我不明白。”

巴奇看着他，“洛基说，一开始总是最好的。他说得没错，但于我又不同，他遇到索尔的时候已经是个Omega了，他说的是一段感情开始的时候。而我和你，却更复杂。我们从前不是这样的，在上帝赋予我性别，当世界规定我，一个Omega应该做什么之前，我就与你在一起，我们是平等的，我们一起打架，一起逃课，一起做坏事，一起抽烟，你要去当兵，也叫上我，我是你最好的朋友。”

“你现在也是。”史蒂夫盯着他，没有任何动摇。

但我首先是你的Omega。巴奇垂下目光，“其实邮件里说的并不准确，大部分失望都是对我自己。从阿富汗回来后我一直没能真正调整好自己，从前我是你最好的朋友，在阿富汗我们虽然成为了恋人，但你首先是我的队长，但当回到这里，这些关系都被剥离了，妻子成为我们关系中我唯一被认可的角色，而现在你希望我成为一个母亲。”

史蒂夫的表情好像被揍了一拳。

巴奇鼓起勇气继续下去，“但你知道更失望的是什么吗？是当我意识到我无法为你成为那个角色后，我有多害怕和自责，我对你愧疚，因为我不能给你想要的，不能给这个世界，这个社会大多数人想要的，我不能做一个你们期待的Omega。我居然真的为此而痛苦，我去找了医生，偷偷吃药，我……”

“我变得不像我，我，原来人真的是可以被重新塑造的。”

空气像静止了一样。

巴奇抬起头，今晚第一次真正注视着史蒂夫，“我的律师说，我应该假装不爱你，当我和朗姆洛在一起的时候，我试着这样做，但我做不到，史蒂夫，过去，现在，将来，我对你的爱都不会改变，朗姆洛或者随便谁，我不会再像爱你那样爱这个世界上的其他任何人，但只有离婚，才能找回曾经的巴奇·巴恩斯。”

仿佛用尽了所有的力气，巴奇说完就站了起来，这场谈判，他已经兜底，接下去，他再没有任何筹码了。

“等等。”一直沉默的史蒂夫开口，巴奇假装听不到他沙哑声音里的破碎，“那个问题，我想知道你的答案，如果不是在那种情况下，你会让我标记你吗？”

巴奇转过身，终究说不出口，“对不起。”

 

 

这栋房子时隔许久终于迎回了他的两个主人，但却比之前一个人的时候还要安静，虽然这一夜他们中的任何一个都没有闭上眼哪怕一秒。

当鸟叫声伴随着弥尔顿先生出门晨练的声音一同响起，巴奇听到了客厅传来的动静，他从床上坐起来，几分钟后，他推开门走出去，冬天的第一缕阳光从窗户里投进来，尘埃浮动，安静地像走进一幅静物写生。

他赤脚走进餐厅，小心地不发出任何声音，餐桌边的人已经离去了。

那杯一点没动的橙汁下压着一张签好的离婚协议。

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

第一场小雪后，洛基终于可以出院了。

巴奇开车去接他，两人收拾了大包小包，商量着待会去哪里庆祝他出院。没想到，刚走出医院大门，就看到史蒂夫·罗杰斯捧着一大束花从出租车上下来。

医院门口一向开阔，方便各种推着抬着簇拥着的病人被送进来，因此想要假装没看到是不可能的，能稍作掩体的绿植，最近也在五米之外。

问题是巴奇这边还在思考怎么借着人群从前夫身边混过去，他的至交好友已经开心地大叫，“史蒂夫，这边！”

巴奇不可思议地转头看他，洛基无辜地眨眨眼。

这功夫，史蒂夫已经迈着长腿走到他们身边，他把手里的花递给洛基，微笑得体，“我不知道你今天出院，真不好意思，之前一直在外出差，昨天和索尔电话，才听说你住院了。”

洛基接过花，趁机把所有的包都塞给巴奇，他上前一步，挽住史蒂夫，“这不是出院了吗？来吧，我和巴奇正打算找地方庆祝呢，你有什么好的建议吗？”

 

三人到了停车场，巴奇默默地把行李放进后备箱，关下车门，史蒂夫走过来。

“我来开车？”

巴奇想不出有什么理由拒绝，他从口袋里翻出车钥匙，递给史蒂夫，alpha接过，在掌心里颠了颠，“我的律师告诉我，我想的话，可以拿回车子和房子。”

巴奇怔怔地看着他，阳光很大，明晃晃地好像一个白色的梦。

“我说，为什么不呢？”史蒂夫笑着把钥匙在手指上转了一个圈。

 

巴奇沉默地坐在副驾，听着史蒂夫和洛基愉快地交谈。那天分别以后，他以为这会是一个结局，至少是一个休播，就像电视剧一样，瑞秋和罗斯拥抱在一起，背景音乐响起，未来还是会有很多麻烦，但编剧们决定要去度假，于是麻烦就可以晚一点再来。

这就是为什么人们喜爱故事，故事可以停下，但生活永远不会。

巴奇转过脸，这个角度的史蒂夫是熟悉的，开车的时候他总是坐在副驾，每当他从一片风景中回神，从短暂的小憩中醒来，换歌的时候，遇到红绿灯的时候，或者仅仅是想要看看史蒂夫完美的侧脸曲线，他转过头，都能看到史蒂夫认真开着车。他转动方向盘，换挡，踩油门，在那些前进的间隙， 他会转过脸给巴奇一个温柔的微笑，有时候他倾身附上一个轻柔的吻，有时候他弄乱他的头发，好像他们还是十几岁。

就像此刻。

史蒂夫转过脸，他因为和洛基闲话家常露出的浅淡愉悦在遇到巴奇的视线后，变成一个真正的微笑。

“后悔吗，巴奇？”

他忽然说，突兀地仿佛一直准备着，仿佛见面以来那个礼貌得体，随和自然的史蒂夫全是伪装的。

而巴奇那充满爱意和怀念的眼神把他好不容易裹上的伪装撕得支离破碎。

他怎么敢，在做出那些事后，再这样看着他。

 

车厢里一瞬间安静下来，那些浮皮潦草的对话像肥皂泡一样破裂，没有声响，洛基闭上嘴，他环抱胳膊靠在座位上，终于也放弃了粉饰太平。

巴奇转过头，他盯着前方，车流拥挤，却无声，他好像在深海中浮潜，他疑惑自己张开嘴，为什么没有气泡。

“别这样，史蒂夫，不是现在。”他最终说道，停了一下，伸手打开收音机，几乎是在乞求，“不。”

沉默的空气是有重量的，在这三人的车厢里快要压迫地让洛基率先死过去（他刚出院好吗？有没有人为他考虑一下），这时候收音机还在火上浇油。

“上周以来，保守人士又再次冲击圣琼斯Omega护理医院，与医生病人发生肢体冲突……这是今年以来保守派第四次袭击医院，今年正值选举年……圣琼斯Omega医院是本州最早施行标记解除手术的医院，自2002年以来有562名Omega在这里施行了消除标记的手术……”

“别担心，我会陪你去签字的。”史蒂夫淡然地说，“我听说解除标记需要alpha的签字，是这样吗，巴奇？”

“史蒂夫。”

“也许再过几年，就不需要了，社会在进步，到时候你自己就可以去做，但是我猜你等不及了。”

“史蒂夫……”

“等不及离开我，等不及开始新生活，等不及纠正这个错误，等不及—”

“史蒂夫！”“红灯！”

洛基的提醒被巴奇的声音盖住，但没关系了，他们的车已经狠狠撞上前面等红灯的车，洛基摇下车窗探出头去，很好，还是一辆宾利。

 

巴奇愣愣地看着史蒂夫，alpha盯着红灯，终于意识到自己做了什么。他一拳砸在方向盘上，懊恼地解开安全带下车，前面的司机也打开车门走出来，那家伙跟浩克一样大，此时因为生气就快要变成绿色，他挥舞着双手，怒火中烧，“你们他妈的是眼睛长在屁股上了吗，还是根本就是没带脑子就敢上路开车？”

“对不起。”史蒂夫道歉，他弯腰查看宾利的车屁股，“这是个意外，很抱歉。”

“意外，意外就是把你的头往别人的屁股里塞吗？你这蠢货！”

巴奇打开车门，跳下车，“你他妈嘴巴放干净点。”

史蒂夫挡在巴奇前面，“真的很抱歉，是我们的责任。”

对方盯着巴奇，愣了一下，更凶地吼道，“我和你的alpha说话，你有什么资格插嘴，你这肮脏的Omega婊子。”

 

十分钟后，巴奇看到朗姆洛从警车上下来，他下意识地转头去看洛基，果然他的至交好友坐在车上冲他扬了扬手机，用口型说，“不用谢我。”

巴奇默默地把这笔账记下，不过此刻他有更麻烦的事情要处理。

宾利司机捂着脸冲上前，因为被打掉了门牙，说话漏风，但他仍然竭尽全力和警察控诉那个金发alpha如何对他进行人身伤害，他的Omega都拦不住他。

朗姆洛挥挥手把他丢给同事，他叉腰走上前，对讲机敲了敲大腿，啧啧赞叹，“干得漂亮，罗杰斯先生，先是撞了别人的车，接着打伤司机，确实是一个好公民应该做的。”

“布洛克—”巴奇小声说。

史蒂夫抬手阻止，他已经恢复平静，此刻伸手捋了捋汗湿的金发，冷淡地说，“让你的同事过来处理，警官。”

朗姆洛盯着他，“为什么？”

“我和你有私人恩怨。”

真他妈够坦荡的。朗姆洛感觉到对方身上的信息素，那种“我是来真的，你他妈的给我小心点”的信息素，他咧开嘴，“试试看，甜心。”

史蒂夫站直了身子，巴奇紧张地上前一步。

 

好在这时，朗姆洛的同事跑上前，他古怪地看了巴奇一眼，然后凑近朗姆洛，“事情比较麻烦，那宾利不是他的。”

“那是谁的？”朗姆洛不耐烦地问。

同事示意他看，宾利后车门打开，一个男人从车里走下车，他理理衣襟，摘下墨镜，红嫩的嘴角不高兴地往下坠着，灰蓝色的大眼睛转了一圈，在看到朗姆洛后，立刻翻了个巨大的白眼。

“操。”朗姆洛小声咒骂。

而巴奇的目光在对方的嘴角和眼睛上逡巡，忽然福至心灵，盯着朗姆洛，“他是杰克？”

“谁是杰克？”史蒂夫问。

没人回答，因为年轻的宾利车主已经走到他们面前了，他显然听到了他们的对话，他的目光从朗姆洛身上滑到巴奇身上，又同样逡巡过对方的眼睛和嘴唇，大概也同样明白的了什么。

“等着坐牢吧，罗杰斯先生。”

他咬牙切齿地说道。

同样是私人恩怨。

 

TBC

醋海翻波


	13. Chapter 13

场面有点尴尬。

朗姆洛觉得自己应该做点什么，考虑到他是在场四个人里唯一跟每个人都能扯上关系的，然而就在他计划着先撩开这两个Omega，把那个dick罗杰斯反拷进警车里时，事情开始不对劲了。

他的对讲机发出一阵呲啦呲啦的电波后，话机被接通，“紧急情况……一批极端分子正在袭击圣琼斯Omega医院……通讯受到影响……收到消息请前往支援，收到消息请前往支援。”

所以说朗姆洛觉得杰克这个Omega真他妈邪门，他俩重遇不到10分钟，恐怖分子就袭击了医院，他要是再睡他一次（并不是说他想要睡他），白宫铁定分分钟陷落。

“收到，马上过去。”他回答，抬手招呼伙计们，一边检查配枪一边往警车走去，经过罗杰斯身边时候，却被拽了一下，他条件反射地拍开对方的手，差点跳起来给那小子一下，“嘿！”

他警告道，食指点到史蒂夫脸上，“我他妈现在没空揍你，给你个忠告，打个车把你自己送去最近的警局，兴许还能捞上一杯免费咖啡。”

史蒂夫却无视他的挑衅，alpha简单地说，“我们可以去帮忙。”

朗姆洛从鼻子里笑出声儿来，“你以为你是超人，还是美国队长。”他假模假样地环视了一下四周，嘲讽地说，“你需要一个电话亭换衣服吗，superhero。”

史蒂夫盯着他，“你知道吗，你说得对，现在不是时候，但我一定会揍你。”

“操你。”

“停下。”巴奇看起来快要无奈死了，他忍受着史蒂夫的视线，靠近朗姆洛，“布洛克，我和史蒂夫都是实验兵，受过身体改造，我们可以帮的上忙。”

好吧，又不是说他能拒绝巴奇——他还想娶他呢。

“我没法负责你们的安全。”

“顾好你自己吧。”忍耐多时的史蒂夫一把拽过巴奇，跳上他们撞破头的雪佛兰。

朗姆洛在心里完成了一套对史蒂夫的组合拳。

 

朗姆洛爬上警车，打开火，下一秒，车门打开了，杰克·班杰明钻了进来，他看也不看朗姆洛，自顾自系上安全带。

“……下车。”

“不。”

烦躁到顶的警官先生干脆熄火，“你他妈在干什么？这不是游戏。”

“我知道啊，你猜怎么着，我又没有一个巨丑的铁胳膊。”杰克撸起袖子，白晃晃的手臂看得朗姆洛眼晕，“我又不会开车，我的司机没了，谁送我去公司开会。”

朗姆洛自动忽略前半句，他眉头都拧成疙瘩了，觉得杰克的任性乖张终于在那个老不死的阔佬宠爱下超越变态，“你干嘛不给你的sugar daddy打个电话，也许他会派辆直升机来送你去公司开你见鬼的会。”

“也许因为他已经死了。”杰克盯着朗姆洛，嘴唇抿成一条线，眼睛里的情绪看得朗姆洛直冒冷汗。

他错开目光，“那就随便谁，这是你自己的事。”

杰克不说话了，他转头盯着朗姆洛，嘴唇微微撅起，眼睛里的水都快汪出来了，每一根睫毛都能在朗姆洛的心上扎一个口子，他看着他，就好像他说的话，让他心碎，就好像他妈的这不是事实—这确实是他自己的事，他们已经离婚了，他为什么要管他。

杰克把他一个人扔在那条永远看不到头的公路上，拿着一千万美金，又哭又嚎，这辈子的脸都丢光了，只要杰克愿意回来，他会带着他去拉斯维加斯再结一次婚。

但太阳落下，月亮升起来，夏天结束，冬天来临，杰克再也没有回来。

他又不是受虐狂，没事就把自己的心脏剖出来，递给人踩，有些事情一辈子一次，够了。

“滚下去，杰克·本杰明，我再说一次。”

“我不下车，上一次我下了你的车，是我这辈子做过第二错的事情。”

“……我不会想要知道第一大错是什么。”

“是和你结婚。”

 

操他妈的，布洛克·朗姆洛发动汽车，觉得自己迟早死在杰克·本杰明手上，没跑了。

 

他们和警车一起到的时候，周围已经戒严。巴奇从车上下来，乱糟糟的人群，警察，警车，高英喇叭，特种部队，医院内部不时传来的爆炸声……这一切奇怪地并没有让他紧张，事实上他熟悉这个，这就是他和史蒂夫曾经每天都要面对的。

死亡。

谈判正在进行，所有人都在等待。

洛基拿出手机，巴奇上去按下，“不行。”

“为什么，这可是第一手独家。”

“很可能刺激到暴徒，给人质带来危险。”

“好吧。”他从来任性的朋友也不敢忤逆此刻的巴奇，他把手机塞进口袋，忍不住说，“家的感觉？”

巴奇盯着危机四伏的高楼，翘起一边嘴角，又很快绷住，“还不错。”

“天啊，你这个小坏蛋。”

巴奇转头看他，“谈判可能失败，我会和史蒂夫会有活儿，你好好呆着，别乱跑。”

“ok，妈咪，我会乖乖的。”

巴奇翻了个白眼，眼角余光看到那个和他五分相似的Omega从车上下来，他的大眼睛瞟过巴奇，勾起一个小小的冷淡的微笑，巴奇懒得理他。

夜幕降临，他们接到通知，开始强行突袭。

史蒂夫和负责人商量后，拿着武器、头盔和防弹背心走过来，“我和突击部队进去，你跟狙击手一起去对面大楼。”

“我知道，来的时候，我已经观察过狙击点。”

史蒂夫看着他，迟疑地问，“你喜欢这个？”

巴奇舔舔嘴唇，老实承认，“这让我好像回到了从前。”

史蒂夫看着巴奇散开的长发，忍耐住伸手的冲动，夜风轻拂发丝，他的心好像空了，他轻轻说，“对不起，我是不是错过了很多事情，巴奇？”

那些平凡的早餐，从性爱中开始，煎蛋和热水，上下班，周末的约会与郊游，偶尔的纪念日，他们和每一对普通的夫妻一样过着寻常的日子，他以为这很好，他错过了亲吻后一秒的失神，也错过了巴奇微笑里的勉强。

“我没有想到这个世界最适合安置我的地方居然是战场。”巴奇忽然说，他扫视过夜色，嗅闻着空气中蠢蠢欲动的危机，“在这里，很多其他的事情可以被遗忘。”

他坦承于史蒂夫，在那次“谈判”后，他发现，说出自己内心的想法变得越来越容易，他在帮助自己找到自己。

他还想说什么，但有人开始催促，史蒂夫回头招手，巴奇拉过他，为他扣好头盔，他的手指滑过他坚毅的下颌，终于忍不住凑上去，一个小小的吻，落在史蒂夫的唇上，“小心点。”

他的话被史蒂夫吞进嘴里，alpha把这个吻变得深入，直到再次传来催促声。

史蒂夫最后看了一眼巴奇，柔声说，“你会看好我的后背吗，中士。”

“yes，captain。”

 

TBC

 

是不是转甜了，快结局啦


	14. Chapter 14

赶在今天前完结哈哈哈

巴奇很习惯从狙击镜里看世界，那个小小的十字圈起了生与死，那一刻，风流云动，花开花谢，世界与他无关。

只因他掌握着世界。巴奇喜欢力量。

然而今晚这一枪终究落空，史蒂夫出手干净利落，从进入医院到对讲机里传出收队的讯息不过6分半钟。

My man。勾起嘴角，巴奇忍不住心里荡漾了一下。

 

事情发生在收队的时候。巴奇正从地上爬起来，耳机里却传来一声突兀地呼叫，有人在说，“等等，你们做什么？”

巴奇顿住了，他按住耳机，几秒钟后有人说，“罗杰斯关掉了公共频道。”

巴奇立刻返回狙击位，耳机里不断传出口音各式的质问，他烦躁地一把扯掉，透过狙击镜，他对着大厦一层层搜索，很快找到了目标——

史蒂夫和朗姆洛。

 

目标击毙后，突击小队按照计划收队，经过观光电梯时，史蒂夫忽然伸手揪住走在前面的特战队长朗姆洛，迅速退进电梯。

“你们走楼梯。”电梯合上的瞬间，史蒂夫笑容可亲，如果忽略他一只手正狠狠勒住朗姆洛的脖子这件事。

有些私人恩怨，是时候解决一下了。

 

透明的观光电梯里，有些人注定没心情欣赏纽约的夜景。

朗姆洛握紧手中的电棍，“这很不明智，就算对一个傻逼来说，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫取下头盔，把配枪放在地上，他捏了捏拳头，抬起头来，那句话他憋了很久了。

“你怎么敢碰他？”

 

巴奇看到史蒂夫冲上前去，狙击镜里，他把朗姆洛按在玻璃上，一拳凿在他肚子上，朗姆洛不甘示弱，双肘狠狠击中史蒂夫的头。

巴奇闭了闭眼睛，他舔舔干燥的嘴唇，夜风吹起他过长的刘海，露出那双动人心魄的眼睛，眼尾染上了一抹绯红。

他歪过头，枪口对准目标，电梯在下降，医院楼下的警车和人群已经注意到电梯里的两人。

五楼。

四楼。

三楼。

二楼 。

他按下扳机的同时，电梯玻璃破碎了，纠缠在一起的两人因为突如其来的子弹，迅速分开，齐齐向他的方向看过来。

“蠢货alpha。”巴奇收起枪，从地上爬起来。

 

负责此次突袭的总指挥佩吉·卡特看到史蒂夫和朗姆洛一瘸一拐地相互搀扶着从电梯里出来。

“先生们，谁来给我解释一下。”佩吉女士抱着手臂，看着他们。

“我们切磋了下。”朗姆洛阴沉着脸微笑。

史蒂夫耸耸肩。

佩吉看着他们，不置可否地笑笑，“书面报告，朗姆洛队长。”

 

巴奇抱着枪靠在警车边，史蒂夫慢慢蹭过去，他浑身脏兮兮的，又是灰又是汗，脸上的淤青和血迹更是毁了他英俊的面容，让巴奇发不出脾气。

“……别再这样了。”他小声说。

史蒂夫立刻回嘴，“只要他离你远点。”

巴奇无语了一下，还是撇撇头，示意史蒂夫往远处看，杰克正抱着手臂，趾高气扬地像只天鹅，站在朗姆洛面前，叽叽喳喳，朗姆洛一脸丧气地叼着烟蹲在地上。

“不会了。”巴奇的声音很低，带着一点捉摸不透的温柔，轻轻擦过史蒂夫耳畔，“我不是他故事里的那个人。”

“那我是你故事里的吗？”史蒂夫抬起眼睛看着巴奇，那眼神让巴奇的心震动了一下，“我真的被开除出你的故事了吗？”

“史蒂夫……”

“最近，我想了很多，我觉得你很自私。”史蒂夫忽然说。

巴奇觉得胸口空了一下，好像倒灌进一阵冷风，让他无法站立，他不由自主地紧贴车门。

可是史蒂夫似乎注意不到，他盯着他，一股脑儿地说出那些怨愤，“关于Omega，关于这个世界对Omega的苛刻，为什么要我们来埋单，为什么要我来埋单？”

巴奇怔怔地看着他。

“我爱你，巴奇·巴恩斯，爱6岁那个没有胳膊的小男孩，爱18岁跟我一起去参军的傻瓜，爱每天在我身边醒过来的Omega，每一个都是你，你不能逼我做出选择。”史蒂夫转过头，他叹息着，那些藏在心里的话伴随着哽咽的嗓音再也无法吞回去，“这不公平，因为这个世界的错，而放弃我，巴奇，这不公平！”

巴奇说不出话来，他低下头，不知所措，他觉得史蒂夫就像小时候一样不讲道理，是个讨厌的固执的臭小孩。

史蒂夫一头一脸的伤，红着眼圈，胸口起伏，觉得巴奇就像小时候一样可恶，做错了事情就只会低着头不说话，让他去处理那些麻烦的尾巴。

他俩一下都变成了小孩，在爱情里，一点也没长大。

忙碌的人群，拍照围观的市民，医护人员进进出出着照顾伤患，夜风中警车的灯照映路面，这个世界正在不断被损害，也不断被修复，每天都在出现新的问题，而每天人们也都在解决问题。

巴奇不说话，史蒂夫也不说话，他们一左一右靠在警车上，中间隔着狙击枪，互相生气。

“世界的错？你觉得你一点问题都没有？是谁说要生小孩的！”

“我只是随口说说，你去年圣诞节还说要养一只狗！”

“哦，生小孩和养狗是一回事吗？”

“本质上是一样的，巴奇，你真应该去好好读点书。”

“啊哈，当然了，知识渊博的罗杰斯老师。”

……

夜空中，今年第一片雪花缓缓落下。

 

尾声

洛基踮着脚从那些从走廊铺到房间尽头的玫瑰花上走过，细瘦的脚踝，和挺拔的小腿，被红色的玫瑰簇拥着，让人浮想联翩。

他慢慢走到卧室里，床上放着一个巨大的礼盒，礼盒上盖着一章信纸，纸上索尔龙飞舞凤地写着：“一点礼物，恭喜出院。”

Omega冷淡地扯动嘴角，把纸扔在一边，随手打开礼盒。

他的呼吸停滞了。

花纹繁复的戒指，是他在结婚时候亲手套在索尔无名指上，此刻静静躺在礼盒，压着已经签署好的离婚协议和起诉书。

 

end

锤基的问题在于两人互相无法理解，本来想安排洛基出事，大锤崩溃，洛基看到后，原谅大锤，但即便如此，我想他俩在重新在一起后，也还是无法理解彼此的想法，只是因为爱被绑在一起。所以有了这个结局，不破不立，也许彻底的毁灭后，可以重新建立一段关系。


	15. 番外2：全新开始

哈里·奥斯本点点桌面，关闭桌面显示器。他若有所思地靠上椅背，淡色的睫毛眨了两下，眼珠定在助理身上，让对方不由自主咽了一口唾沫。

“洛基·劳菲森？”

“是的。”助理仔细揣摩他的表情，小心翼翼，“需要我安排会面吗？”

 

哈里不喜欢去奥斯本实验基地。没什么不好理解的，没有实验品喜欢实验室，无论他给自己多少暗示，身体都会记得那种疼痛，像有人拿着刀插进椎骨里，嵌牢了，再转动手腕，一天天搅动。

他每每觉得自己要疯。

但他还清醒，也活着，他虽然不记得昨晚睡在身边的人是谁，但他可记得早上吃的是巧克力麦片，他也记得爸爸，还有皮特，他欠他一个“大礼物”，总是要还的。

 

说到礼物，他的圣诞提前到了。他是迫不及待的，但又不敢太激动，太高调。他吃过苦头，知道上帝见不得他好，但凡有些快乐幸福的兆头，等待他的往往是更多的痛苦，他学聪明了，不喜不悲，到底从容些。

他打算想心平静气地去拆自己的圣诞礼物，像个绅士。

 

可真的看到“礼物”的时候，他才知道没用。他激动地像个饥渴了一千年的吸血鬼，胸腔里搏动的心跳，砰、砰、砰，连脸颊都如同热潮期至，染上了病态的红晕，他隔着单向玻璃，努力控制呼吸。

多么完美的礼物啊。

洛基坐在那儿，鸦羽一样的黑发，披散在脑后，只在发梢，打着可爱的小卷。尖锐的五官，没有一处柔和，眉峰能割伤亲人的手指，嘴角能刺破爱人的舌头。他微微合着眼皮，睫毛平静地如垂幕，遮盖了真容，让他急欲一窥真相。

哈里一分钟也等不了，推开门，他看到那双眼睛如愿地向他望过来。

哦，绿色的，祖母绿。

 

“你看起来就像发情的alpha。”洛基看着他，带着一丝嘲弄。

哈里拉开椅子坐下，他微微低头，就像个害羞的青少年，“你太完美了。”

“作为一个实验品？”

哈里点头，“在你之前，我们的实验品有死刑犯，也有瘾君子，赌鬼，他们无一例外都散发着肮脏的气味，我只需看他们一眼，就知道，是废品。”

“除非走投无路，没有人会愿意参加这样的实验。”

哈里看着他，目光灼灼，“你是吗？”

洛基似笑非笑地看了他一眼，拿起桌上的水杯，喝了一口，哈里这才发现桌上放着一杯清水。

“我想听听你的故事。”

哈里没有马上回答，他斟酌了下，觉得并没有什么不可以说的，不过他还是要问一句，”这对你重要吗？”

“只是好奇。”洛基摊摊手，靠回椅背，“职业习惯，我曾经是个记者，虽然是时尚版的，但我仍然保有对一切好奇的毛病，鉴于我将把自己给你，我想你可以告诉我你的故事。”

哈里想了想，觉得不无道理，他交叠双手，靠在桌上，犹豫了下，开口，“我有病。”

“拜托，说点我不知道的。”

“家族遗传病。我的父亲也有这种病，说是病，更像是诅咒，因为如果性别不分化，就不会发病。当我的父亲知道我有这种病后，一直在致力于研发药物，控制我的性激素，他送我去了教会学校，最严苛的环境，全是beta，于是我一直到24岁，仍然没有任何分化的迹象。”

“然后我遇到了一个人。”

“哦。”洛基发出嘘声，“你父亲应该把你关在高塔里，然后给你定期剪头发。”

哈里没有反应，他似乎陷入了回忆，他皱着眉，“那是种什么……感觉，大概就算只有一刻，也好过一生。”

“爱情。”洛基嗤笑。

“爱情。”哈里感叹，“我的父亲知道后，把我带回了家，他太爱我了，他要保护我。这些年，他的研究有了很大的进展，但是还没有完全成熟，他在自己身上实验，希望能成功，以拯救我。可是出现了副作用，他的精神受到损害，出现严重的妄想症和暴力倾向，他的身体却变得强大，无论是力量还是速度。”

“他成了威胁。无法再负责奥斯本制药，我开始接替他的工作，让他安心研究和休息，可是有天他们宣称他的研究违法，他们说这个药物成功研发，会有许多饱受性别痛苦的Omega选择服药，从此成为beta，他们不喜欢失去Omega。他被勒令停止研究，他们要拿走他的研究成果。在抵抗中，他被击毙了。”

哈里停下，洛基看着他，他的眼眶因为疾病而凹陷，在眼睛周围绘上灰败的阴影，洛基有点害怕这个小男孩因为找不到爸爸哭起来。

还好他没有，但紧接着，年轻的奥斯本CEO露出一种难以言说的表情，好像自己也为自己要说出的事实惊讶。

“击毙他的人是皮特。”

洛基想了想，明白过来皮特是谁，然后他望着眼前的男孩，内心感到茫然，“操蛋的命运。”

 

哈里许久没有说话，那段记忆带着他走去了不知名的地方，就在洛基考虑着不礼貌地打断他，男孩回过神来，他纤细透明的手指在桌上敲了敲，仓促地为这个故事画上句号，“所以我重新开始研制解药，在自己身上做实验，可是我的身体达到极限了，无法抵抗药物，我需要一个健康的人承受药物，一个健康的Omega。”

洛基却好像并不感兴趣，他毫不避讳地追问故事，“你没去找他吗？”

哈里怔了怔，当他意识到洛基在问什么，他恼怒地瞪了对面的人一眼，洛基无辜地望着他。

“他消失了，也许他们把他保护起来了，我找不到他。”他最终妥协。

听到这里，洛基不说话了，他垂下眼脸，长而密的睫毛又掩盖住了他的想法。

“……你在乎这个？”哈里有些疑惑，“对你来说，这些并没有意义。”

洛基抬起眼皮，无聊地扫了他一眼，“我想知道你的故事，你的故事定义你，我的故事定义我，我们都是由故事组成的人，不过我预感到你的故事还没有结局。”

“那你呢？”

“我？”洛基耸耸肩，“你在来之前，应该已经把我调查得很清楚了，星座、血型、最爱的蛋糕口味什么的。”

哈里笑了笑，额前的刘海垂落，“你曾经有很好的工作，被辞退了，你有很棒的婚姻，别看我，在大多数人看来，索尔·奥丁森绝对是个完美的alpha，但你被甩了，做了八个月牢后，出狱，但仍然要进行一年的社区服务。虽然离经叛道，但并不是绝路，直到你捅了你前夫一刀。”

 

那是充满爱意的一刀。

洛基露出甜蜜的微笑，他记得那一天。

他和训导师请了假，比平常早两个小时下课走出矫正中心，训导师皮笑肉不笑地表示这次请假会记录在他的综合评分里，他想，哦。

他走了几站去坐地铁，他没有钱打车，这个月的失业金全花在他提着的手袋里，那里有一份送给索尔的结婚礼物。

 

“我把我结婚戒指上的宝石镶在了那把刀上，用丝巾包裹着，放在礼物盒里，缎带是淡绿色的，是索尔最喜欢的颜色，我有个好品味，那礼物漂亮极了。”洛基饶有兴致地回忆。

 

他根据报纸上的地址找到了婚礼庄园，他在门口看了看，想幸好没有像他们那次一样去索尔的故乡领地举办婚礼，他可没钱买机票。宾客络绎不绝，全是眼熟的和更眼熟的人，出没于各色报纸杂志头版封面。

他转身去对面街角的公共卫生间换上了礼服，以前参加这样的活动，他总是从头到脚重新订制，但现在他没有钱了，不过还好这款也不过时，他对着肮脏的镜子用水抹了抹头发，觉得贫穷真是一个坏东西，他夺去了他华服，连美貌也一并夺去。

看看这凸起的颧骨，黯淡的嘴唇，他只好用力搓了搓脸颊，又学着巴奇的样子舔舔嘴唇，希望那些微的血色能让他看起来没有那么像一个死人。

 

他做惯了上等人，就算每天只能吃一个面包，走起路来依然风度翩翩，高高在上，门口的保镖居然没人拦他。他畅行无阻地步入宴会，随手拿起侍者端过的酒，被劣质酒精麻痹已久的舌头，几乎要被这佳酿融化。

他还想再吃点巧克力，他实在怀念那个味道，可是就在这时他瞧见了索尔。

他无法形容那种感觉。时间好像在这里开了个玩笑，那个高大的金发男人，微笑的样子，把他带回了他们初次相遇的酒会，而他俯身身与新娘亲密交谈的侧脸，又像5年前的婚礼一幕。

他记得他在他耳边说，“天啊，真希望现在来一只恐龙，踩死这里一半的人。”

他不记得自己当时怎么回答，大概也像此刻穿着中式旗袍的新娘那样露出由衷的微笑。

他放下酒杯走上去。

 

“他看到你，一定吓坏了。”哈里问，他都没发觉，他和洛基一样爱听故事。

洛基看着他，露出得意的笑，“哦，简直无法形容，我的alpha看起来就像在婚礼上撞上了一只迎面跑来的霸王龙。”

 

索尔面沉如水，不过更可爱的是新娘，她摇摇欲坠挂在嘴上的笑容，就要掉了。

他只是好心地为新娘提供一些专业意见。

“其实如果你没有那么高，真的不应该挑战旗袍，没有比旗袍更挑剔了……”

“洛基！”“我的孩子。”索尔咬牙切齿的声音和一个熟悉的雄浑声音几乎同时响起。

洛基转过头去，看到奥丁和芙莉嘉相伴走来。老人笑容和蔼地看着他，称呼他“我的孩子”。

“没想到你能来参加索尔的婚礼，我听说你辞去了工作，又搬了家，我们都很担心你。”

洛基微笑，句句带刺，＂我很好，现在每天都很忙，毕竟我要参加社区服务，还有Omega行为矫正课程。”

他的话不轻不重，但周围已经有好奇的眼光看过来，芙莉嘉露出担忧的表情，而奥丁却笑容不减，“这很好，我一直觉得你应该抽出时间去学习如何做一个好Omega，从前你总是太忙，相信现在你有充裕的时间了静下心来学习，未来会好起来的，孩子。”

洛基没想到他会这么说，他和老人接触不多，仅有的印象只觉得他如国王一般威严又如父亲一般慈爱，此刻他盯着他，觉得耳边的声音嘈嘈杂杂，但好像隔了一层膜一样遥远，他甚至听不清自己在说什么。

“……我从不知道你恨我。”

“别误会，我不恨你，你就像我的另一个孩子。”老人像是被不懂事的小孩逗笑了，他慈祥地目光扫过索尔和他的新婚妻子，“毕竟，你差一点为索尔诞下头生子。”

“父亲！”索尔打断了他们，他上前一步，宽阔的背脊挡住了洛基，“为什么不陪母亲去转转呢，舞会就要开始了。”

 

哈里靠上椅背，他有点为洛基的故事沉迷了。

 

洛基被索尔拽着胳膊拖进休息室，这太不体面了，一路都有人经过他们身边。

洛基很开心地和他们打招呼。

“你够了吗？”索尔把他搡进房间，用力踢上门，“这不好玩，你想我们成为笑柄吗？”

洛基看着他，甩了甩被抓疼的手腕，索尔气势汹汹的，梳理整齐的头发都乱了，一副要吃人的样子，看得他心痒痒。

他觉得自己有点想他这个样子，为他气急败坏，为他手足无措，为他丢盔弃甲，收起那该死的完美先生做派，他们都知道对方什么样。

“我想吻你。”

“什么？”索尔睁大眼睛，“你是不是有病！＂

下一秒，洛基已经扑上去了。

他们厮打在一起，牙齿磕着嘴唇，手臂抓挠头发，他的腿绊倒了他的腿，他的背重重撞上墙面，一团糟。

新郎先生抱着他的爱人摔在地上，发出一声闷响。

门外有人小心翼翼地敲门，“没事吧？”

索尔亲着怀里的宝贝，不耐烦地回答，“滚！”

 

洛基从地上爬起来，他整了整衣服，精疲力尽地靠在墙上，“我想抽烟。”

“没有。”

“我想吃巧克力。”

“……你怎么这么多事。”索尔扣着扣子，心烦气躁，他觉得这衣服是彻底毁了。

“索尔，你爱我吗？”

alpha顿住了，他抬眼看洛基，那家伙摊着两条长腿，靠在墙上，脸上挂着微笑，明明前一刻还柔情似水，此刻却让人莫名恐惧。

“你知道我爱你，我一直爱你。”alpha低声说，他的手有点抖，扣了半天扣子也扣不上，气得他一把揪掉了扣子，甩在地上。

“那你为什么要毁了我？”洛基轻轻问。

 

“在法庭上，我问自己，在监狱里，在离开杂志社时候，在被迫去参加矫正训练，在胃疼地受不了的时候，我一直在问自己，这是索尔对我的惩罚吗？”洛基看着哈里，疑惑地说，“我是不是真的很过分，真的犯了很大的错，他才这样对我。”

 

索尔怔怔站着，他想说那是一个教训，是报复，报复你对我的伤害，教训你别再如此肆意妄为，但也仅仅如此，他从不想伤害他，他是他心头不能碰触的软肉，一碰就疼。

洛基从地上站起来，他走去桌边，取出礼物，“巴奇和我说，无论他变成什么样，史蒂夫都会爱他，alpha也好，Omega也好，都不重要，你呢，索尔，你在乎吗？”

索尔下意识地摇头，洛基被他逗笑了，他的alpha有时候就像一只金毛大狗，愣头愣脑的，但狗狗生气了，也会咬人，是不是？

“来吧，新郎，抱抱我。”他张开怀抱，手里拿着那份礼物，满满都是爱意。

 

“那一刀轻轻穿过，好像剖开的不是皮肉，好像别的什么，我接住他，扶着他一起倒下，觉得自己破碎了。”洛基恍惚地说，手指似乎还有温热的触感，“我对他说，我们两清了，他却抓着我说，做梦，我们没完，洛基，别想跑。”

“你真的没跑？”哈里问。

“我跑了。＂洛基皱眉，“被拖着。”

 

被巴奇拖着，洛基甚至不知道他的朋友什么时候出现。等他反应过来的时候，已经被推着走出庄园，他听到救护车和警笛的鸣叫，他感觉巴奇搂着他，紧紧地，不停在他耳边说，“他没事，交给我们，你快走，走得远远的，奥丁不会放过你的。”

洛基转过头，他这才注意到巴奇穿着礼服，他忽然就生气了，“你居然给他当伴郎！”

巴奇似乎被他的脑回路震惊了，他愣了愣，反应过来的时候，脸都抽搐了，“我不是伴郎，史蒂夫才是，我根本就不想来，不过现在我真庆幸自己来了。”

洛基看着他，“我不需要你保护。”

巴奇没理他，他走到路边，找了辆门口停的客人座驾，揪出司机，把洛基塞了进去，关上车门，然后俯身，说，“现在，我说的每一个字，都听好了。第一，我检查过，索尔死不了，我已经做了处理。第二，我没保护你，是你自己跑的。第三，跑得越远越好，奥丁不会放过你的。第四，以后就靠你自己了，洛基，照顾好你自己。”

说完，他的朋友转身走了，几步就消失在混乱的人群中，似乎从未出现。

 

哈里笑着摇头，“好朋友。”

洛基摊手，“我想念他。”

“那么。”听完故事的CEO，觉得是时候回到原来的话题，“走投无路，哈？”

洛基不答，他抿了抿嘴唇，露出狡猾的笑容，”和你一样，活一天算一天。”

“所以你认为奥斯本可以保护你。”

“还可以给我想要的，新的身体。”洛基笃定地点头。

“你真的相信你的alpha那套无论你变成什么样，他都爱你的甜言蜜语吗？”哈里讥讽道。

洛基老实说，＂没把握，但我想试试。”

哈里不说话，他伸出一根手指抵在唇边，盯着眼前的人，思考着，这个人做事狠绝，心思诡秘，实非善类。

如今，他们是两个被逼入绝境的Omega，带着两个糟糕的故事，走向两种可能。

实验品还是合作伙伴。

洛基看着犹豫不决的男孩，决定放上最后一个筹码，“我为你延续生命，你可以去复仇，你为我改变生命，我想和索尔重新开始。”

以一个全新的身份，一个全新的开始。

“我们都可以为故事写一个自己想要的结局，哈里·奥斯本先生。”

 

哈里终于推开椅子，站起来，CEO伸出手，“成交，洛基·奥斯本先生。”

 

end


	16. 伪装夫妻

背景是夜班经理哦……所以这仍然是个安利帖

吧唧加入九头蛇，成为特工，大盾仍然是历史老师。

九头蛇是个正义的情报组织，正在查房叔的违法军火交易这样……巴奇和朗姆洛以商人夫妻身份伪装在柏林

 

柏林歌剧院门口，人群鱼贯而出。忽然一位金发女士疾走几步，追上一对相携的男子。

“抱歉……先生，请问您是詹姆斯•巴恩斯吗？”

被唤住的男子挽着他的伴侣转过身来，微微睁大了眼睛，张口冒出一串俄语。

女人愕然，本来已经伸出的手臂迟疑地放下了。她快速地在记忆中寻找那个穿Gap的大男孩，再对比眼前人——牛津鞋，西装，还有件一看就价值不菲的大衣整齐地折叠着，搭在他伴侣的臂弯中。

“我可能认错人了，不好意思，您和我一个朋友长得很像，我好久没有见他了。”她一边说一边偷偷把目光落在他身边的伴侣身上，那alpha一脸克制的不耐，阴沉的情绪蒙在英俊的五官上，正在酝酿一场暴风雨。

她嗫嚅着道歉，再不等那漂亮的omega说什么，匆匆离去。

 

“你吓到莉莎了。”巴奇背过身，让朗姆洛为他穿上大衣，“她是我大学同学……你太吓人了。”

alpha沉默着用大衣裹住omega，搂着他转过身，双手下滑，掐住他的腰，把他带进怀里，他凑过去吻他，大庭广众，巴奇迟疑了下，回应他的吻。  
他们亲了一会儿，朗姆洛觉得巴奇的嘴唇好像死掉了一样越来越冷，他只好见好就收，放开omega。

深秋的风冷了，巴奇竖着领子，白白的下颌，红润的嘴唇，已经够触目惊心了，朗姆洛不敢看他的眼睛。

 

一路上两人都没有说话，等车子进了车库，朗姆洛把火熄了。他们并排坐着，没人动。

“听着，我……很抱歉。”朗姆洛伸出手指顶住眉心，他的眉头跟坠了铅块一样硬邦邦往下掉，他睁不开眼，后脑勺一根神经总是扯着，好像有人没日没夜在他脑子里跳快步舞，该死的信息素失调，“我会去吃药，药用完了，但马上就可以拿到——”

打断他的是巴奇的手，那只人类的右手像只猫咪悄无声息地爬上他摊在大腿上的掌心中，轻轻握住。下一刻，属于这个Omega独有的融雪一样的信息素从两人相触的皮肤上爬进他毛孔，直达心脏。

朗姆洛觉得脑袋里的小人终于跳累了，他爱死这种席卷全身的疲惫，好像一场太过艰难的高潮，他握着巴奇的手，仰头靠在椅背上，“我真他妈恨你。”

巴奇只是倾身打开收音机，“听会儿歌，你可能需要一段时间。”

 

车上的“治疗”很有效，那一晚朗姆洛睡得好极了，可能是这两周最沉的睡眠。他像蓄满电的钢铁侠，早上6点睁开眼睛，从里到外都清醒了。想到今天就可以拿到药，他迫不及待地去洗澡，刮胡子，看到巴奇的房间没动静，他又很有热情地开始做家务，煮早餐。

他们搬来以后，还没有好好吃过一顿早餐，他从橱柜里翻出咖啡机，奇怪他们为什么要把日子过得那么糟糕，就算这一切不是真的，但流逝的每一分钟都是他们生命中唯一的一分钟——干嘛不对自己好点呢？

他打开电视机，一边煮咖啡，一边哼着歌，他想，也许应该给巴奇买束花，就像个alpha会对Omega做的那样。

“关于这次的事件，我们愿意援引著名的历史学者史蒂夫·罗杰斯在日前柏林大学举办的二战史专题研讨会上发言——”

朗姆洛还没反应过来电视上说什么，专用手机就响了，他立刻接起，他的上线奇尔顿冷冰冰的声音地从话筒里传来，“别让巴恩斯知道罗杰斯来柏林了。”

“……早上好？”朗姆洛夹着电话，从沙发上翻出遥控器，他按了静音，眼睛盯着屏幕里高大的金发男人戴着眼镜坐在讲台上无声地说着什么他也不懂的狗屁，“一般早上我们都会说‘早上好’，奇尔顿，你妈妈没教过你？”

“我没时间和你扯，最近目标马上要有大动作了，绝对不能出纰漏，两年那么多人力物力，谁也付不了责任。”

“出什么问题，你不信任我，还是不信任巴恩斯？”

“我不信任任何人。”

“听着，考虑到你是个白痴，所以我告诉你，坐牢他妈的还有夫妻探视！”

“我以为你们才是夫妻，朗姆洛，巴恩斯尝起来怎么样？比杰克更好吗？”

“操你妈的！操你妈的奇尔顿！操，我们没有——”

“记住，是皮尔斯的命令。”

电话挂断了，朗姆洛把手机狠狠砸在地上。

“你在做什么？”巴奇的声音从身后传来。

朗姆洛迅速转过身，他盯着巴奇，Omega穿着睡衣刚刚睡醒，头发乱糟糟的，皱着脸，看起来只有20岁。

他指着地上的手机，“你不能老砸手机，他们会扣你工资的。”

朗姆洛没说话，他低下头，手忙脚乱地把咖啡杯拿去水池里冲洗，“是奇尔顿……他觉得我们睡过了。”

巴奇微微张嘴，一时间好像不知道该说什么。

“我会揍他的，你也一起来？”

“当然。”他张开十指，烦躁地揉按一头乱发，“我去洗澡，我是说，当然。”

朗姆洛点点头，把咖啡倒进咖啡杯，“我煮了咖啡，煎蛋，冰箱里还有蓝莓。”

“美好的早晨。”巴奇冲他笑，“谢谢。”

“不客气。”朗姆洛举起咖啡，含糊地说，“美好的早晨。”

电视上正在放麦片广告。

 

去中转站见完面，朗姆洛没有马上回家，他买了矿泉水，和新派发的抑制剂一起吞下，然后无聊地晃着瓶子转进附近的公园。

他找了个椅子坐下，翻出手机，在搜索栏里输入“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”。这位历史学者的照片立刻跳出来，他穿着西装，戴着眼镜，坐在书桌后面，仔细看金发已经掺进了银丝，大概是没有笑容，他那张英俊得太标准的脸居然显得冷漠。

朗姆洛还记得最后一次见他。

他们正坐在车里，拿着着两张去圣彼得堡的机票，大卫·格里洛和塞巴斯坦·格里洛。

他的妻子忽然从车上跳下去，他来不及拉住他，就看到他飞一样跑过马路……

 

他回家，真的买了花，红玫瑰，一大束，还是很老土。巴奇正盘腿坐着沙发上，笔记本不太稳地安置在腿上，听到声音，抬起头，眉毛快飞进发际线里。

“大卫？”

“路上看到有花店。”他被他这样看着，觉得自己像个蠢货，“我觉得家里应该有花……到底有什么好笑的，我吃了药，我现在很爽，所以我给你买了花，有什么问题？”

巴奇笑得停不下来，他抱着笔记本倒在沙发上，朗姆洛把整捧花砸在他脸上，巴奇连忙抱住，不管笔记本滑落。

笑累了，他穿着绿色格纹羊毛袜的脚安逸地搁在沙发扶手上，捧着玫瑰，把鼻子扎进花堆里，雪白的脸上也染上玫瑰色，柔柔暖暖的。

“你记不记得你以前也送给我花？”他轻轻说。

朗姆洛愣了愣，眼前慢慢出现多年前的一个秋夜，路灯，还有车道旁矮矮的灌木。

“你还是那个样子，明明一件好事，却被你搞得尴尬，你自己不知道吗？”

朗姆洛在沙发边地毯上坐下，他扶起笔记本，合上翻盖，把他放在巴奇起伏的肚子上，暖呼呼的，Omega舒服地扭了扭。

朗姆洛隔着笔记本，按住他，不许动。

“我记得，记得你拒绝我，我的心都要碎了。”他半真半假地说。

巴奇笑容更深了，那些玫瑰好像在他脸上开放，他浓密的睫毛垂下，“你走了以后，我才发现史蒂夫一直在家门口等我，他很生气，我都不敢看他，但还是假装自己很镇定，其实我当时怕死了。”

朗姆洛觉得心像被捏住了，“然后呢？”

“我告诉他一直藏在心里的话，我不喜欢那种生活，一部分的我觉得这就是最好的生活，而另外一部分的我每天都想逃离。”巴奇转过头，蓝绿色的眼睛好像一片湖泊，倒映着朗姆洛，“我觉得自己肯定会后悔的，但我仍然想要逃离，就像现在，每天每天，我都在后悔……我很想念他，大卫，布洛克，我很想他。”

眼泪顺着侧过的脸颊，落在头发上，落尽沙发垫子里，巴奇把玫瑰花举起，遮住脸，于是朗姆洛也只好假装自己听不到他闷闷的哭声。

 

他跟着他的妻子跑出车子，他拦住那些想要上前阻拦的探员，凶狠地把其中一个年轻的九头蛇探员按在地上，朝他吼，“见鬼的，就让他去道个别，你们这些冷血动物，那是他的丈夫！”

他们有好几个人，一些人上来扯他，一些人跑去阻拦巴奇，他被揪起来，有人按着他的肩膀，把他往车上推，他一边挣扎一边回头，看到巴奇在距离史蒂夫还有几米远的地方，被疾驰而来的车拦住了。

亚历山大·皮尔斯从车里走下来。

他不知道和他说了什么，巴奇站在那里，几分钟后，他转身，朝朗姆洛走来，史蒂夫站在他身后，太远了，看不清表情，朗姆洛只看到他笔挺挺的高大身影，从头到尾都没有动。

那是朗姆洛最后一次见到史蒂夫·罗杰斯，也是巴奇·巴恩斯最后一次见到他，距今已经两年了。

 

三天后他们接到了一个邀请，理查德·罗泊邀请他们参加儿子的生日派对。他的很多生意伙伴也会到现场，“吃完蛋糕，也许大家有时间可以聊聊生意与合作。”他在电话里对大卫·格里洛说。

派对安排在他的私人岛屿上，会有船来接他们出海。

临行前，巴奇把衣服收进箱子里，“我是不是应该带件礼服，你知道，就是那种传统Omega穿的长袍？”

朗姆洛看起来有点懵，“我不知道，如果你喜欢的话？”

“我不喜欢，但是也许他们需要，谁知道那些老家伙是什么样的，也许他们甚至不会让Omega进会场，上帝啊——”

“hey，停下。”朗姆洛握住他的手腕，他靠近他，两人的信息素慢慢融合，巴奇的脉搏开始平静下来，“你怎么了，你在紧张什么？”

巴奇在床边坐下，他把衣服扔在一旁，垂下头，“不知道，大卫，我有种不好的预感。”

“……你服药了吗？”

“什么？”巴奇烦躁地挥手，“和信息素没关系，只是莫名其妙的心悸，大卫，你说上面会不会有事瞒着我们？”

朗姆洛顿了一下，马上在他身前蹲下，他伸手按住他妻子的肩膀，低声说，“别瞎想，这次可能是这两年来最好的一次机会，如果顺利的话，也许就能完成任务，我们就能回家了。”

“史蒂夫。”巴奇忍不住轻声说，只是念出这个名字，那些焦虑和无以名状的紧张就不见了，只有无尽的酸涩和无边的柔情。

他点点头，终于对朗姆洛露出一个小小的不成形的微笑。

 

他还是穿着那件该死的白色长袍登上船，总忍不住去扯袖扣的金线蕾丝，朗姆洛看得皱眉，拉住他的手。

风很大，白色的浪花不断地撞上船头，巴奇觉得自己好像一杆风帆，要不是朗姆洛拽着他，就要被那件巨大裙摆的白色长袍兜起的风给带到天上去了。

他很不舒服，紧张，反胃，心脏跟着浪头起伏。

他在心里默念自己小小的咒语，”史蒂夫，史蒂夫，史蒂夫……”

而当船靠岸时，他才知道他为什么会那么不对劲。

理查德·罗泊带着他的Omega女友正在码头上等他们，而他5岁的小儿子则牵在另一个人手里，那个人穿着白色的衬衫，白色的休闲裤，戴着墨镜，赤脚站在沙滩上，微微笑着，金色的头发在阳光下好像梦境。

史蒂夫。

tbc

现在在考虑要不要让杰克出来，或者锤基？

抱歉拖了这么久的番外


End file.
